Just As Good As The Guys
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Calli Torreto/Jaci Jones, is the only female superstar on the roster. She knows how to wrestle and is proud to fight the guys. But her return brings emotions she never thought she had. How will the 'UNDERCLASS HERO' prevail these challenges?
1. The Return Of The Century!

This is a story about the relationship between Calli and Jay. Trust me, each chapter will leave you wanting more.

* * *

><p>September, 2002, twenty-one year old Calli Torreto, known as Jaci Jones in the ring, was excited. Tonight on RAW, she was coming back. After being out for nearly seven months, she was ready to come back. She was excited to be in the ring again. Calli was unlike the Divas. For one, she made it perfectly clear to Vince that she wasn't a Diva, but a Superstar. Her usual attire was not tight clothes that showed too much cleavage. She wore cargoes, tank tops and ball caps. Tonight, she wore an electric blue tank top, cut off above her belly button and with a skull on the front, black cargoes, and blue converses. And tonight, with her new entrance music being "Underclass Hero" by Sum 41, she was going to intervene during a fight that breaks out on the Highlight Reel. Since she had time, she talked to one of her long time friends, Vicki Guerrero. "Hey, how you been, V?"<p>

Turning around, Vicki shrieked and ran to hug Calli. "Oh, my girl, how I've missed you!" Vicki was always like a second mother to her. Being the child protege of Vince meant that she hung out with the Superstars all her life way back since Andre the Giant and Rowdy Roddy Piper.

"So, tell me, mama sita, hows Eddie and Chavo been since I left them?"

"Pretty good." Vicki said.

Calli and the Guerreros were really close. Eddie taught her how to do the Frog Splash. He was her babysitter backstage when she was little. And he was the best friend she ever had. Suddenly, as if on cue, Los Guerreros came out of their dressing room. The moment Chavo and Eddie saw Calli, they ran and gave a big group hug.

"Mama sita, we been wondering when you'd come back!" Chavo cried.

"Si, si, it's been boring without you to hang out with, esse." Eddie added.

"I missed you guys, too. Being out with a broken femur isn't fun. But I'm back, and ready to party, ¡Viva la Raza!" It was Calli who thought of 'Viva la Raza'. She was only twelve when she took Spanish lessons in school and she knew not too many people understood it, so when Matt and Jeff Hardy came into the ring against Los Guerreros, She cried out "¡Viva la Raza!" and everyone cheered. They had no idea what it meant, but it did get them riled up.

"Alright, boys, she needs to get ready for her return." Vicki said to the boys.

After one last hug, Calli ran to the gorilla position and waited. Chris Jericho was to start a fight with Shawn Michaels, then her music would start and she would run out to the ring and separate the men. Chris then hit Shawn and the fight started. After a few moments, Calli ran out to her music.

_Well. I. Won't be caught living in a dead end job/ Or praying to a goverment, guns and gods/ And now its us against them/ We're here to represent/ And spit right in the face of the establishment_

**"Oh my God! Who is that?" JR asked. Jaci was running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Once there, she got between the two men and pushed them away from each other.**

**"Wait. Isn't that Jaci Jones?" Taz asked. **

**"It is!" Jerry said in excitement. "The 'McMahon Prodigy' is back and ready for action." Jaci was called the 'McMahon Prodigy' because Vince and Shane took her under their wing and raised her like one of them. But she resented them and joined WCW, But when Shane bought WCW, she wound up signing back with WWF, but still determined, she joined Los Guerreros to rebel against them. Once the men were separated, she looked at Shawn and raised a mic she found on the canvas and asked, "Are you okay, Shawn?"**

**She gave him the mic and he looked at her in shock. "Jaci, I thought you were out."**

**"Let's not forget, ladies and gentlemen, that it was Chris Jericho, who broke Jaci's leg and had her out on injury in the first place." JR commented.**

**"And based on the look on Jericho's face, he regrets it." Jerry said. Chris was, in fact, the reason Jaci was put out. He tried to do a lion-sault with Eddie Guerrero, but she interfered and Chris landed on her instead. She sent a live video feed to the WWE and declared that she didn't blame Eddie. That she blamed Chris for not watching out for her in the ring.**

**"I was out, Shawn. But now, I'm back and better than ever." The WWE Universe roared with excitement as they watched Jaci turn to look at Chris. He was scared, everyone knew it. Jaci was worse than most of the Superstars. She knew how much Chris hated the fact that some women could fight against men, so she would use that to advantage. "What's wrong, Chris? You look like you've seen a ghost." She mocked.**

**Still shocked and scared for his life, Chris actually got on his knees and begged. "Jaci, you know I never meant to hurt you! It was Eddie! He didn't say anything when he saw you! He didn't warn me!"**

**"So," She started. "We're playing the blame game now, are we? Well, I can play, too. Like for instance, I blame Shawn Michaels," Jaci paused as she pointed at Shawn. "For being a sexy boy." Everyone cheered as Shawn smiled and shrugged in agreement. "I blame JR, Taz, and Jerry Lawler for making commentary fun." Everyone cheered for the three commentators. "I also blame the Hardy Boyz and Los Guerreros for being the greatest tag teams in the WWE." Everyone cheered for the tag teams mentioned. "But most importantly, Chris, I blame you for breaking my leg. You see, I told Eddie to be quiet when I snuck into the ring. I was planning on blind siding you so Eddie would get the victory and everyone would get a laugh out of watching you get hurt. So, since you put me out for seven months, I guess I should return the favor!"**

**Jaci then dropped the mic and lunged at Chris. Tackling him to the mat, she threw one punch after another. Nothing was going to stop her. As she forced him to stand up, she managed a drop kick, forcing him to fall near the turnbuckle. Smirking, Jaci climbed the ropes, screams from the crowd urging her to keep going. As she stood on the top rope, she threw her head back and screamed, "¡Viva la Raza!" She then frog splashed Chris, the thud from the impact vibrated the whole ring. **

**Chris was in pain. He curled into the fetal position, his face scrunched up. Jaci smiled as she picked a mic up. "Ladies and gentlemen, today's Highlight Reel, which should now give us better ratings as of tonight, was brought to you by Los Guerreros. If you're not cheating, you're not trying. ¡Viva la Raza!" She then dropped the mic and walked out of the ring as her music played. As she climbed the ramp, she turned around and smiled. Eddie and Chavo walked behind her and lifted her up on their shoulders. Jaci couldn't help but laugh. Her return turned out better than she thought it would. But before she went back stage, she Chavo to hand her a mic. When he gave it to her, she looked at Chris. "CHRIS!" She screamed. Chris was able to sit up against the ropes and look at Jaci. "I hope you don't have any plans for the evening. You and I are gonna be in the main event tonight. You, with whoever you want in your corner, vs me with Eddie in mine! No Disqualifications!" Everyone screamed for this. Eric didn't plan anything for the main event, so he decided that since Jaci was his little lunch ticket, she could make it up. And from the reaction she got, Eric should be very pleased.**

Calli was greeted by everyone backstage. Even John Cena walked over and hugged her, but not with trying to squeeze her ass. "Don't make me hit you, Cena." She said. Chuckling, John let go of her. Turning back to everyone, she smiled. She was only a neighbor of the McMahon's when she was a little girl, and when she stepped into a wrestling ring to play around, Shane saw that she had potential. All she needed was a little training. Now, nearly fourteen years later, she was a professional.

Eric walked up to Calli and hugged her. "We sure missed you, Sweets. It was so boring here without you." Eric always like Calli. She started her career in WCW when she graduated a few years ago. So it was no surprise that Eric hugged her.

Nearly an hour later, Calli was in her old ring gear, her bright blue tank top that read in red letters:

UNDER-  
>CLASS<br>HERO

on the front, and had "13" on the back. Her black cargoes and blue converses. She decided to change, at least, one thing about her outfit. So, instead of wristbands, she wore black and blue jelly bands on both wrists. She was still the Punk Princess that everyone knew and loved. Well, almost everyone. She and Jay Reso, a.k.a. Christian, never got along, in or out of the ring. And she knew that Chris knew that. So, she half expected him to be there.

"Mama Sita, it's time." Eddie called into her dressing room. Calli nodded and walked out. "Glad to see everything still fits." Eddie smiled.

Calli cocked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you thought I'd get fat while I was out?" She was only joking and Eddie laughed as he hugged her.

"You never change, Cal. Now, go kick some Canadian ass."

_Well. I. Won't be caught living in a dead end job./ Or praying to a government, guns and gods./ And now it's us against them/ We're here to represent/ And spit right in the face of the establishment  
><em>

**"First, introducing the challenger, being escorted by Eddie Guerrero, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 140 pounds, Jaci Jones!" Lillian introduced. Everyone was up and out of their seats, cheering for the Punk Princess. As Jaci walked down the ramp with Eddie by her side, she saw some signs that made her smile. "All Hale The Punk Princess!" "UNDERCLASSMEN UNITE AS ONE!" "Spit Right In The Face Of Bichoff!" She even saw one that said, "Jaci Jones, Be My Prom Date!" It made her laugh. The kid holding it was about 18. So, she walked over and smiled. The kid was standard Skater Punk, long hair, cargoes, even wore one of her shirts. So, She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Everyone cheered at this. Jaci even hugged him real quick before jumping into the ring.  
><strong>

_C'mon. Ya know I gotcha. Yeah. One. Break the walls dooown!_

**"Introducing, being accompanied by Christian, from Winnipeg, Chris Jericho!" Everyone booed at the two Canadians. It was funny to see the two think they were great. Christian with the whole "we're better than you" aura and Chris with his rock star persona. Jaci quickly turned to Eddie and whispered, "You think you can take Christian out?"**

**Eddie smirked. "I _know_ I can." **

**Once the two blonds stepped into the ring, Chris's music stopped and he took his vest off, handing it to Christian as he stepped out of the ring. Eddie jumped off the apron and held his hands behind his back as he whistled and walked over to Christian, who was staring into the ring. But he wasn't watching his long time friend and tag partner, he was watching Jaci. Everyone thought they despised each other. That was untrue, well, at least half untrue. Yes, Jaci hated Christian, but he was in love with the girl. She may have been younger than him by nine years, but he didn't care, she was legal. But what made him love her was the fact that she didn't take shit from anybody. While he wasn't looking, though, Eddie snuck up behind him with a chair and struck right in the back. The loud _SMACK _echoed throughout ringside. Christian fell over and cringed. As he rolled to his side, you could see the red on his entire back. And Eddie just smiled as he dropped the chair and shimmied, causing the whole arena to explode. "Oh, my God! Could hear that smack? Ow! I felt it from here." Jerry said.**

**"It seems as though Jaci has not changed one bit. She still plans ahead and thinks like a Guerrero." JR commented.**

**"Yeah, well, everyone knows how much she hates Christian. So, I don't blame her for thinking of this." Taz added.**

**The bell then rang. Chris walked up to Jaci and tried to talk to her. "I'm not gonna fight you, Jaci! You know that I can't hurt women!"**

**Smirking, Jaci yelled, "Fine, send in your boy instead and run back to locker like scared little Canadian school girl."**

**Chris didn't care what Jaci called him, just so long as he didn't have to hit her. He slid out of the ring and started walking up the ramp. Christian started to stand when he saw this. He grabbed a mic quickly and said, "Dude, what are you doing. Don't let her scare you off!" **

**Chris stopped and turned around. Looking at Christian he grabbed his mic real quick and said, "If you think she's easy to beat, you wrestle her." Everyone cheered at this. Jaci's eyebrows rose up, she had only been kidding.**

**Eddie handed her a mic so she could talk. "Wow, Chris. I actually have a little more respect for you. You finally admit that you can be beaten. Well, I'll take him on. Get in here, Christian! I now have too much respect for Chris Jericho to hurt him." Everyone screamed. They knew this was going to be a good match. Christian stepped into the ring, but backed up when Eddie got in as well. He took Jaci's mic and said, "If you get a chance at a cheap shot, don't take it, esse, or I'll beat you to a pulp." Everyone screamed for Eddie. They knew he love Jaci like a daughter, so he would be there for her.**

**But Jaci gently pushed Eddie back and took the mic from him and said, "If I need you, I'll call you. Okay, Papi?" Eddie nodded real quick and got out of the ring. The bell rung and Jaci went turn around, only to be knocked down by a clothes line from Christian. Everyone booed at this, the match only just started and he already took a cheap shot. But Jaci did a kip up and popped her neck to the side. As Christian turned around, Jaci smacked him across the face. Turning back to face her, he got another slap. He knew what was going to happen next. So when he turned to look at Jaci, she went to slap him again, but this time, he grabbed her arm before she made contact. What he didn't count on, was her other fist rearing back and getting socked right in the jaw just as he grabbed her. Despite her size, Jaci could pack a punch. Christian stumbled back to the turnbuckle, grabbing the ropes for support. **

**Jaci did Eddie's little shimmy as she looked at Christian, mocking him. But he quickly got up and tackled her to the canvas. Eddie jumped onto the apron, ready to get in, but the ref ran to him to block him. Eddie was now arguing with the ref, keeping his focus away from the match. Christian went to hit Jaci, but when he saw that she looked as though she were knocked out, he couldn't. He stood up and turned around, still standing over her. When he wasn't looking, Jaci opened her eyes and sat up. When she saw that he didn't notice, she kicked her right leg up, getting right in the boys. Christian clutched his legs together put his hands over his boys. His face was priceless. The ref didn't see it, so it was legal. Jaci stood up and walked around Christian so she could stand in front of him. Once she was in front of him, Christian looked up at her and started cussing her out. She couldn't help but chuckle at his sad attempts to insult her. Finally, just to shut him up, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. From the angle on the jumbo tron, you could see her forcing her tongue into his mouth and practically ram it down his throat. Everyone was screaming. Even Eddie couldn't believe it. Christian's eyes widened and he froze as Jaci did everything else.  
><strong>

**"Hey! Jaci's kissing Christian! Christin! Of all people!" JR said.**

**"What do you mean 'of all people'? She's mocking him!" Taz exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, well, if that's her way of mocking someone, you think she could mock me?" Jerry added with a laugh.**

**Finally, Christian responded to the kiss, but it didn't last much longer. Jaci then pulled away and took a step back. Christian looked as though she were still in pain, but his eyes were wide and he looked as if he didn't want to stop. But, Jaci smirked and gave him a high kick right to the left temple of his head. That was one of her signature moves, the Soccer Kick. He fell over and was in the right place. She then climbed the turnbuckle he was next to and stood on the top rope. Once ready, she leaped onto Christian, a perfect Frog Splash. The cheering from the crowd caused to ref to realize that something happened. So he tuned around in time to see Jaci pull Christian's leg up for the pin. He got down and started counting. 1...2...3! The bell rung and Jaci's music played. Eddie hopped into the ring and hugged Jaci. They both then shimmied together and laughed about it. Christian still couldn't believe what had happened. He let his feelings for a woman get in the way of defeating said woman, and he loved her even more for making him do that.**


	2. Wouldn't It Be Nice

Calli walked back to locker, wanting a little privacy to shower. Starting the water, she waited for it to heat up. Once at the right temperature, Calli stripped and stepped into the shower. What she sadly didn't know was that Jay's locker was right next to her. So, he didn't realize he walked into the wrong one. He heard the shower going, but he thought maybe someone was in his locker. He was about to question the "intruder", but stopped when he heard her sing.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
>Then we wouldn't have to wait so long<br>And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
>In the kind of world where we belong<em>

_You know it's gonna make it that much better  
>When we can say good night and staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay together<em>

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
>In the morning when the day is new<br>And after having spent the day together  
>Hold each other close the whole night through<em>

_The happy times together we've been spending  
>I wish that every kiss was neeeeeeeeeeeeeeever ending<em>

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

_Oh, maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray, it might come true (run, run, run)  
>Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do<br>We could be married (we could be married)  
><em>_And then we'd be happy (and then we'd be happy)_

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

_You know, it seems the more we talk about it  
>It only makes it worse to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive without it<br>But let's taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalk about it_

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

_Good night, my baby  
>Sleep tight, my baby<em>

_Good night, my baby  
>Sleep tight, my baby<em>

Jay was starstruck. He had no idea that Calli could sing. He already knew it was her the moment she started singing. But why that song? Did it have sentimental value? Was it special? Was it her favorite song? All these different questions buzzed through his head and he didn't hear Calli turn the shower off. He did, however, hear her scream when she saw him. "JAY! WHAT THE HELL?" He looked over and saw Calli in a very short towel. It could barely cover her enough to be "decent"_. _He quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

"I'm so sorry, Cal. I thought this was my locker." He tried to explain. He heard the bathroom door close. When he turned around and saw the younger superstar was gone. "Calli, I really am sorry." The only response he got was silence. "If it's any consolation, you have a beautiful voice." Jay turned around and went to leave, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"You heard me sing?"

Turning back around, Jay smiled and responded. "Yeah, and I'm glad I did. Calli, why didn't you tell any of us that you could sing?"

Calli slowly opened the door and stepped out, still wrapped in her towel. "Because no one asked."

Jay took advantage of the opportunity and looked Calli up and down. The fiery spark plug was 5' 4" and had curves in all the right places, and the best part in his opinion was that she was 100% real. No implants, no plastic surgery, no hair dye, all real. "Well, I wish someone would've. Calli, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Calli said with a soft smile. Jay walked closer to the young woman and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't kick you too hard, did I?"

"Nah, I've taken worse hits from bigger guys." Jay assured.

"Um, Jay? Kinda awkward with me in nothing but a towel." Calli giggled. She looked the left side of his head and saw the spot where she got him. "Could you kneel down for me?" Jay gave her a confused look. "You're kinda tall. I can't really reach you." Nodding, the Ontario native knelt down in front of the Floridian. Calli then looked over the red mark on Jays head.

"So, why the Beach Boys?" Jay suddenly asked.

"It was the song my dad used to sing to me as a lullaby. Of course, he was tone deaf and way off key." She chuckled. Jay smiled when he saw the happy look on Calli's face. "He said my mom loved it. So, he would sing it and teach me the words." After a few moments of silence, Calli was finished with Jay's "injury". She then walked to her bag and took a picture out of the front pocket. It was a picture of her mother and father's wedding reception. She handed it to Jay.

"That's your mom?" He couldn't believe the resemblance. The two could have been mistaken for twin sisters. The only difference was that Calli's mother had straight hair, while she had curly hair.

"Yeah, my dad used to say how I reminded him of her." Calli explained.

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was four. A car jacker. The jackass said he wouldn't do anything to her as long as she was quiet. She screamed as loud as she could." A tear slid down her cheek, and Jay couldn't stop himself.

Leaning forward, he wiped the tear away with hi thumb. "I'm sorry I asked, Cal. Please don't cry."

"I always cry around this time of year. My mom's birthday is in two days."

"Well, I don't think you're mom would want you to cry over her." Jay wrapped his arms around Calli to give her something to hug. "I think she might have wanted you to be happy. You returned to the WWE, made millions of fans happy, kissed the world's sexiest Canadian. Tons to be happy for."

Wiping away her tears, Calli looked up at Jay. "Did you just refer to yourself as the world's sexiest Canadian?" She giggled as she said that.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." Jay smiled as he watch the Floridian look up at him. Calli then Wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a deep kiss.

Not once, but twice did Jay kiss this girl in the same night. The only difference between the first one and the current one was that Jay responded immediately to this one. Jay wrapped his arms around Calli's waist and pulled her closer. He then pushed his tongue against her lips, causing her to open her mouth for him. It was now a wrestling match with their tongues. Something Calli never thought would happen between herself and Jay. She knew that if anyone had seen them, they'd be laughing, but she didn't really care.

Calli was so into it that she dropped her towel, forgetting she even had it. It was all the more beneficial to Jay. He was now able to touch even more of Calli's skin. He didn't want it to end, but, being human, they had to part for air. Their foreheads were touching, and both were gasping. Jay kept eyes closed so he wouldn't see Calli's body without her consent. But it didn't stop the thoughts buzzing around in his skull. He then started muttering to her in french. "Dieu, vous êtes si beau. Je veux toucher chaque pouce de votre peau. Vous êtes plus beau que je jamais aurais pu m'imaginer." Calli didn't need a translator to know that he was complimenting her.

"God, I forgot that you Canadians could speak french." She whispered.

"It comes in handy at times. Je peux l'utiliser pour dire que je vous veux dans n'importe quelle position ou de nous pouvons être en. Et comment je veux vous tenir contre l'amour de mur et marque à vous, lentement et sensuellement. Ou comment j'ai une fantaisie de vous sur un tapis de peau d'ours devant un feu dans une maison de bois au Canada. Je peux dire quoi que je veux en français et vous devenez incroyablement excité."

"That is so unfair, Jay. What did you even say?"

"I said, 'I can use it to say that I want you in any position either of us can be in. And how I want to hold you against the wall and make love to you, slowly and sensually. Or how I have a fantasy of you on a bear skin rug in front of a fire in a log cabin in Canada. I can say whatever I want in french and you become incredibly turned on.' Tell me, Cal. Are you turned on." Jay whispered in a husky voice.

All Calli could do was nod. But everything suddenly changed when Eddie sudden barged in. "Cal, Are yo-" He never finished his sentence when he saw Jay turn around and block his view from a very naked Calli. "¿Dentro qué demonios hace usted aquí? ¡Debe salir antes que haga algo que me arrepiento de!" Eddie pointed to the door and glared at Jay.

No matter how harsh the glare was, Jay didn't move. Calli did manage to put her towel back on before saying, "Eddie, sale sólo de aquí. Hablaré con acerca de ello cuando volvemos a la serie."

Eddie looked from Jay's gaze to Calli's flushed face. And he didn't like what he saw. "Hablaremos de esto, Calli. Y no trata de evitarme." And with that, Eddie turned around and walked out of Calli's locker.

Jay turned around and saw Calli's face a look of shame on it. "Oh, God." She groaned. "Great, now the whole roster's gonna know about this."

"What are you talkin' about? Eddie won't spread it around."

"I know that, but Eddie will tell Chavo and Vicki, and they can't keep their mouths close to save their own lives. It'll be out in less than a day." Calli walked over to her bag and started to pull out her clothes. The Canadian grappler turned around so she could get dressed. A few minutes later, Jay felt Calli's hand on her shoulder. Turning around, he saw her in a vintage baby blue WWF shirt, black cargoes, and her black and white high tops. But her outfit was the last thing on his mind, unless if you count him imagining her taking it off in front of him. "Let's just go to the hotel and get this over with." Nodding, the Canadian wrapped his left around the Floridians waist. Both of them headed out to Jay's car, considering how Calli rode in a taxi. But Jay couldn't help but think of Calli saying naughty things to him in spanish, it only made him smile.


	3. The Reason Behind The Scenic Route

It was the most irritating silence Calli ever experianced in her life, driving on the scenic route in the country side. She suggested they take the long way back to the hotel so she could spend more time with him without Eddie getting in the middle of it. So, she asked the biggest question that went through her mind. "Jay, why do you like me?"

That one caught Jay by surprise. "Well, I've always liked you, Cal. It's just that, I started in 1998, and you were sixteen then. I mean, I thought you were, at least, nineteen because you looked so much more..." He was having a hard time findind the right word.

"Mature? Blossomed? Developed? Am I close, Jay?"

"All the above." Jay answered sheepishly. "But, when Vince said you were sixteen, I backed off."

"So, you were checking me out when I was a teenager. Does that mean you were the one who sent me that bouquet of pink roses while I was sick at seventeen?"

"Yep."

"The box of chocolates for Valentine's Day when I was eighteen?"

"Of course."

"The vintage autographed Edge & Christian poster of you guys doing your best five second pose while I was out on injury?" She giggled.

"Actually, that one was Adam. He told me it was for a fan. A week later, he told me it was a prank on you since he knew how much you hated us. I nearly broke his nose." Jay answered.

"Well, I liked it. I even folded it in half to where it only shows you." Calli answered.

"So," Jay smirked when he heard that. "You had a crush on me?"

"Kinda obvious."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He questioned.

"Well, I tried talking to you a few times when you first came into the company, but Adam was being a jerk, calling me a pampered princess, brat, everything he could think of. Then you started to ignore my whole existence. But, seeing as how you talked to me the locker tonight, I might overlook the shit Adam did to me." The young woman smirked.

"And will you forgive me?" Jay asked with a small smile.

"Maybe." Calli gave a mischievous smirk.

"C'mon, Cal. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" He asked with his hand over his heart, pretending to beg.

"You can start by backing up what you said in my locker." She answered. Jay did a double take when she said that. "Because I'm looking forward to the one in a log cabin in Canada. There's more than one way to keep each other warm there." Calli then let her left hand gently stroke his right thigh. Jay nearly swerved off the road. Calli knew what she was doing, and considering the fact that they had another half hour to get to the hotel, she knew that she had the time. "Tell me, Jay. Whenever you were alone, in your bed, in the middle of the night, did you ever...think of me?"

"Um...yeah, a few times. Like, I wondered if you were okay or if you wer-" Jay was cut off when Calli's hand got closer to his crotch. He couldn't believe that she was doing this. He never thought that Calli could be like this.

"Not what I meant, Jay." Calli's hand got even closer until she was right on top of his encased member. "I'm talking about when you needed release. You, lying in bed, door locked, no one's home. Just you, your hand, and your fantasies. Did you ever imagine me there with you, kissing every inch of your body? Did you imagine me touching you in all the right places?" Calli then unbuttoned Jay's now tight jeans and unzipped them. His boxer-covered erection sprung free. Calli was able to push his boxers down far enough so his erection was freed completely. And she was far from disappointed. He was bigger than she thought he was, and she already thought he was pretty big.

Jay was having a hard time concentrating on the road. He wound up finding an open field that didn't have a posted sign. He pulled into the field and parked his car. Just as he was about to pull Calli in for a kiss, she stopped him. "No, you had your fun in the locker when you whipsered to me in french. It's my turn." She then grabbed his hard member and stroke him. Gently at first, but she gradually sped her pace up. "You see, when I was out on injury, Jay, I got lonely. My bunny just couldn't satisfy me enough. It was really close, though, whenever I thought of you."

The blond Canadian grabbed the dash board. It was the closest thing he could get his hands on. Calli was a little sex demon, and he couldn't believe how turned on he was. "Jay, I would imagine you, laying next to me, kissing me with no rashional thoughts. Your hands were all over me. My favorite was when I imagined you finger fucking me. I was screaming your name. And that poster I told you I folded, it's taped on the wall in front of my bed, so I can look at you while I'm pleasuring myself. The smirk on your face in the poster is a real turn on."

Jay was just about to cum, and Calli knew it. He was disappointed when she removed her hand, but it was short lived when Calli replaced her hand with her mouth. Jay's hands instantly grabbed her hair. He couldn't stop the incredible orgasm that ripped through him. He threw his head back as he roared Calli's name. He never came as hard as he did in that moment. Calli swallowed every last drop of Jay's salty seed. She made sure to lap him up to make sure she didn't miss any.

As she sat up, she saw that Jay didn't move to lean forward or anything. He just sat in his seat with his head still thrown back, gasping for the breath he desperstely needed. He turned to face Calli and couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and captured her lips. He wound up pulling her close and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Exploring her mouth, he could taste himself in her. Though he was out of breath when he started kissing her, so he needed to pull away in order to breath. Calli seemed to be just as out of breath as he was. "Batter than any of my fantasies." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Glad you liked it. It's for in case Eddie kills you when we get to the hotel."

"At least I'd die a happy man." Jay chuckled. Calli then helped him pull his jeans up and button and zip them back up.

At least fifteen minutes later, both wrestlers were back on the road, on the way to the hotel. Calli couldn't top smiling as she watched Jay act like a heroine addict, and she was the heroine. He needed more.

"Sé que quiere hablar sucio a mí, Jay. Así, adivino que tendré que hacer la misma cosa a usted. Espero que eso pueda comprender español, porque las único otras personas que traducirán lo que digo son Eddie y Chavo. Y yo no pienso que querrán oír lo que usted dice que dije a usted." Calli whispered.

If Jay wasn't still turned on, he definitely was now. She was whispering to him in a language he didn't understand. And that was a real turn on.

* * *

><p>in case you guys needed translation<p>

1. ¿Dentro qué demonios hace usted aquí? ¡Debe salir antes que haga algo que me arrepiento de!

What the Hell are you doing in here? You need to get out before I do something I regret!

2. Eddie, sale sólo de aquí. Hablaré con acerca de ello cuando volvemos a la serie.

Eddie, just get out of here. I'll talk to about it when we get back to the suite.

3. Hablaremos de esto, Calli. Y no trata de evitarme.

We will talk about this, Calli. And don't try to avoid me.

4. Sé que quiere hablar sucio a mí, Jay. Así, adivino que tendré que hacer la misma cosa a usted. Espero que eso pueda comprender español, porque las único otras personas que traducirán lo que digo son Eddie y Chavo. Y yo no pienso que querrán oír lo que usted dice que dije a usted.

I know you like to talk dirty to me, Jay. So, I guess I'll have to do the same thing to you. I hope that can understand spanish, because the only other people that will translate what I say are Eddie and Chavo. And I do not think that they will want to hear what you say that I said to you.

5. Dieu, vous êtes si beau. Je veux toucher chaque pouce de votre peau. Vous êtes plus beau que je jamais aurais pu m'imaginer.

God, you are so beautiful. I want to touch every inch of your skin. You are more beautiful than I could ever have imagined.


	4. Two New Experiences

As the two wrestlers walked into the hotel, they saw Eddie, Chavo and Vicki in the lobby. Eddie walked up to Calli and took her from Jay. "Hable conmigo en español, así que sólo usted, mí y Chavo puede tener esta conversación."

"Visto bueno. ¿Qué desea usted que decir?" Calli said as Chavo walked over.

"Puede comenzar explicando por qué Eddie me dijo que le vio con Jay en su vestuario." Chavo stated. These were the guys who were like family to her. So it didn't surprise her that they acted like this.

"Salía de la ducha y lo vi parándose en el vestuario. Me dijo que pensó que fue el suyo. Me dijo que soy un hermoso cantante. Así, traté de verificar la cabeza para ver si yo no lo pateé demasiado malo. Nosotros entonces comenzamos hablando de mi mamá, pero me alegró y entonces besamos. Y después de eso, Eddie anduvo y pensó el peor. Eso es, yo juro." Calli explained.

Eddie and Chavo looked at each other befor looking back at the young redhead. "La única razón que creemos usted es porque está como la familia a nosotros, Cal. Pero si le duele, lo mataremos." Eddie said.

"Y lo prometa eso. Ahora, es una chica buena y se acuesta." Chavo finished.

Calli was no ticked off. "Usted dos me tratan como un niña."

"Está como uno a nosotros, Cal. Le miro y veo a la niña que encontré primero en el WWF hace ocho años." Eddie said.

"He crecido, Eddie. ¡Pare tratarme como un niño, y la parada que actúa como mi padre!" Calli yelled as she took Jay to the elevator.

"Woah, that was hot, you arguing in spanish." Jay said.

"Are you just saying that so you can sleep with me?" Calli asked with a smile.

"Is it working? If it's not, I'll start talking in french again." He smirked.

"Hey, I know a little bit of french." She teased.

"And what kind of french do you know?"

"Me baiser, maintenant!" She said in difiance.

Jay's eyes widened at that statement. "You do realize what that means, right?"

"Yes. That's why I said it." She smirked.

If were even possible, Jay was turned on even more by Calli. "You're a little sex kitten, aren't you?"

"Meow." Was the only response he received. "Can I bunk with you tonight?"

"I don't mind, and I'm sure Chris wouldn't either."

"You share a suite with Chris?"

"He is my friend, plus, it's less money to spend at the hotel."

Calli shrugged and leaned against the Canadian. "Jay, what are we exactly?"

"I honestly don't know. But I would like to be your boyfriend." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Jay's room was right across from the elevator. Both walked over and he took out his key card. "And based on what happened in the car, I think I already qualify as your lover."

Once he unlocked and opened the door, the last thing he heard was Calli saying, "You got that right." Then, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked in for a fierce kiss. His eyes widened. This woman would be the death of him.

Calli pushed him through the doorway and kicked it closed. Not breaking away from the kiss, she managed to push Jay into his room and onto the bed. Once he was lying down on the mattress, she pulled away, much to Jay's disappointment. "Lay down in the middle of the bed and sit up against the headboard, Jay. All the years of watching me and never being able to touch are about to pay off."

Jay did what Calli told him to do, not believing what was going on. She walked over to the bathroom and turned to light on, giving the room light glow. There was smirk on the Floridian's face as she strutted to the foot of the bed. Calli took a step back and slowly lifted her shirt up, exposing skin, inch by agonizing inch. This was pure torture for Jay. Once the shirt was on the floor, Calli then started to remove her blue lace bra. Once Jay saw her chest, he nearly stopped breathing. He always thought she wore a push-up bra, but no, she was a natural D-sized cup. His gaze didn't go unnoticed by her, and she loved that he couldn't stop staring.

Calli then unbuttoned and unzipped her cargoes, letting them fall to the floor by themselves. Stepping out of them, she noticed that Jay's gaze was at her matching thong. But he looked more confused than anything. Looking up at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What? Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't like to feel sexy."

"Well, I kinda expected girl boxers, which would have been just as sexy, but, you just surprised me is all." Jay tried to explain.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not taking them off." Calli started.

"Calli, are you really gonna leave me hanging here?"

"I wasn't finished. I was also gonna say that I would leave that pleasure for you." She smirked as she saw the shocked expression on Jay's face. It was priceless. He soon got off the bed to walk over to her. She backed up against a wall and looked up at his intense gaze. "I didn't say you could move." She said.

"No, you didn't. But if I recall, and you may recall this, too, I did say how I want to hold you against a wall and make love to you, slowly and sensually." Jay whispered in a husky voice.

The fiery redhead silently gasped as Jay slowly took his shirt off. As his skin was exposed, Calli let her fingers roam over him. His muscles clenched as he felt her nails lightly scratch his stomach. He was about to unfasten his jeans when Calli beat him to it. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. Grabbing both his jeans and boxers, she pulled them down together, revealing his impressive erection to her again.

"And I thought I was anxious." Jay joked.

"Me baiser, maintenant!" Calli exclaimed in a desperate voice. Jay couldn't deny her any longer. He looped his fingers around the lining of her thong and ripped it off. Tossing it over his shoulder, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. Calli wrapped her legs and arms around him in an instant. It was then that Jay lost it. He took his engorged member and lined it with her soaked entrance. One thrust, and she screamed. But it wasn't a scream of ecstacy, it was a scream of pain.

"Calli?" Jay gasped. "What happened?"

"Jay, this is...you're my...I'm a virgin." Calli answered.

Jay suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his heart, but at the same time, he wanted to shout to the world in triumph. Calli, the little sex kitten, _**his**_ little sex kitten, was a virgin. He cupped her chin with his fingers and lifted her head to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you'd be like my last boyfriend." She answered.

Jay had to surpress an angry growl, the thought of someone else touching her filled him with rage. "What did he do to you, Calli?" Jay gently lowered her to the floor so she would sit down as he reluctantly pulled from her perfect heat. He sat down in front of her, holding her close as he heard her start to explain.

"He said that he couldn't stand virgins. His first one night stand was with a virgin, and she clung to him worse than a leech. So, from then on, he didn't want to date virgins, saying that they were pathetic. I broke up with him the moment he told me." A tear escaped her eye as she looked up at Jay. "I wanted my first time to be with someone special, Jay. And he wasn't the one. You, you were the one the whole time for me."

Jay wiped Calli's tears away. "Calli, if I'd have known, I would have done this differently."

"How?"

"Tell you what. Let's take a shower and clean up so I can show you."

"Clean up what?" Jay motion toward his still hard member. Calli gasped when she saw the blood. "Is that from me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's natural. If anything, Cal, this makes me all the more happy to be with you. Okay?" She nodded, understanding it as it processed. Jay picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. "I've always wanted to carry you like this." That cause her to chuckle slightly. It only made Jay happier to see her mood brighten up.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Jay was towel drying Calli, of course, it wasn't easy, considering the fact that he was still hard, and touching her body wasn't really halping that. "Jay, how would you have done it differently?"

Smirking, the blond dropped the towel and gently picked the redhead up and placed her on the bed. "Well, for one, I wouldn't be inside you just yet. I'd be showing you how easily I can turn you on." Jay then gently nipped Calli's neck, making her gasp.

"See?" Jay then ran his left hand down her stomach and over her openning. He slowly pushed his first two fingers inside of her, surprized that she was still wet. Her gasped made his smirk grow even wider. "Wow. So wet. I would also not be kissing you. I'd be eating you." He lowered himself so he was facing her shaven mound. "I've been dying to know how you taste, Cal."

Calli let out a breath she'd been holding in, and it wasn't easy to experiance Jay's methods of seduction and stay sane at the same time. Jay then pulled his fingers out of Calli's slick heat. Taking his middle finger, he wrapped his lips around it and licked her honey off, almost like a treat. "So good." He whispered. "I think you should try it for yourself, Cal." The redhead watched as the blond moved his fing toward her face. And she just couldn't resist. She grabbed his hand with both of hers a pulled his finger into her mouth. Tasting herself, she couldn't believe how much this was turning her on. And she wasn't the only one.

Jay nearly choked on his breath as felt Calli lick his finger. It reminded him of what she did in the car. He couldn't take much more of this, so he pulled his hand away. The little spark plug moaned in fustration. She looked like a child that had her treat taken from her, which kind of was the case. "Don't worry, Cal. I'll make it up to you." He then took a long lick of her heat. Calli moaned loudly at the sensation. Out of reflex, she grabbed Jay's hair. He only smiled as he looked up at his lover. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, baby."

He then moved her legs over his shoulders and let his hands travel up her sides, stopping to knead her breasts. Calli arched into his touch, moaning in ecstacy. Jay then lowered his head and started lapping up her dripping honey. He used his tongue to part her folds and find that bundle of nerves. Jay knew he found it when Calli gasped and arched further into his touch. He flicked his tongue against her clit, loving the sounds she made.

Calli's hand that grabbed Jay's hair started to gently tug. Her other hand, her left, grabbed the hand that was kneading her left breast. She squeezed just as hard as he did. And she moaned out in delicious pleasure. "Oh! Oh, yeah! Just like that, Jay! Just like that! Mmm!" She bit her lip, fearing that the nieghbors would hear her. But Jay wouldn't have any of that. He then pinched both of Calli's nipples, earning a scream. He gently twisted and piched them until they grew hard as pebbles. She then suddenly felt that tight coil inside her. Jay knew she was starting to cum, and he sped up the pace his tongue was moving to satisfy her even more.

She could help it. Calli sat up and screamed his name. "JAY!" She gasped as she felt the tight coil pop inside of her. Next thing she knew, sh collapsed on the bed, catching her breath.

Jay went to move up, but Calli shot up and kissed him with all she had. She managed to turn him over and straddle him, not breaking from the kiss. The only thing Jay could do was place his hands on her hips and kiss her just as fiercely. That didn't stop Jay from wanting to eat her again. At least, seven more times. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

><p>what they said<p>

1. Hable conmigo en español, así que sólo usted, mí y Chavo puede tener esta conversación.

Talk to me in spanish, so only you, me and Chavo can have this conversation.

2. Visto bueno. ¿Qué desea usted que decir?

Okay. What do you want me to say?

3. Puede comenzar explicando por qué Eddie me dijo que le vio con Jay en su vestuario.

You can start by explaining why Eddie told me he saw you with Jay in your locker room.

4. Salía de la ducha y lo vi parándose en el vestuario. Me dijo que pensó que fue el suyo. Me dijo que soy un hermoso cantante. Así, traté de verificar la cabeza para ver si yo no lo pateé demasiado malo. Nosotros entonces comenzamos hablando de mi mamá, pero me alegró y entonces besamos. Y después de eso, Eddie anduvo y pensó el peor. Eso es, yo juro.

I was getting out of the shower and saw him standing in the locker room. He told me that he thought it was his. He told me that I'm a beautiful singer. So, I tried to check his head to see if I didn't kick him too bad. We then started talking about my mom, but he cheered me up and then we kissed. And after that, Eddie walked and thought the worst. That's it, I swear.

5. La única razón que creemos usted es porque está como la familia a nosotros, Cal. Pero si le duele, lo mataremos.

The only reason we believe you is because you are like family to us, Cal. But if he hurts you, we'll kill him.

6. Y lo prometa eso. Ahora, es una chica buena y se acuesta.

And we promise that. Now, be a good girl and go to bed.

7. Usted dos me tratan como un niña.

You two are treating me like a child.

8. Está como uno a nosotros, Cal. Le miro y veo a la niña que encontré primero en el WWF hace ocho años.

You're like one to us, Cal. I look at you and see the little girl I first met in the WWF eight years ago.

9. He crecido, Eddie. ¡Pare tratarme como un niño, y la parada que actúa como mi padre!

I've grown up, Eddie. Stop treating me like a child, and stop acting like my father!

10. Me baiser, maintenant!

Fuck me, now!


	5. Dreams Do That To Us

It wasn't the sunlight streaming through the window that woke Calli up, nor was it her internal clock. It was something wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes just slightly, she looked down and saw an arm around her waist and its hand splayed across her flat, slightly muscled stomach. She turned over only a little bit and saw Jay right behind her. He was spooning her in his sleep. Every event of the night before ran through Calli's head, and she smiled as she recalled each and every one. She decided to get comfortable and sleep in with him, since they had nothing scheduled until the next day.

As she scooted closer to the sleeping Canadian, Calli felt somethng poke her backside. Her eyes widened in realization. Either Jay was having an erotic dream or he was just happy to hold her. Testing to see if he was awake, Calli poked at his arm. He didn't move. She gently moved his arm, but Jay then turned to lay on his back in his sleep. Just to make sure he wasn't faking or if he was a light sleeper, Calli whispered ever so softly, "Jay, Canada just put the New Jersey Devils out for the season." She expected him to either open his eyes and laugh or shoot up from the bed and freak out about his favorite hockey team. He did neither, he only let out a soft snore, which she thought was adorable.

Calli looked at the bottom half of her lover's body and tried hard not to laugh. His erection was standing in attention. She then removed the sheet that seperated him from her view. Once she could see him clearly, she loved what she saw. He was more than qualified to be her, or anyone's, lover, that was for sure. Once the sheet was on the floor, Calli sat next to Jay's right side and leaned in close to his ear. "Jay, are you thinking of me?"

"Mm, yeah." He answered softly in his sleep.

This was too funny to Calli, but she finally put her plan to action. "Jay, you know that I've always wanted to deep throat you, right?"

His eye brows lifted and he smiled, still in his sleep. "Baby, you sex goddess. You're so kinky."

"Only for you, Jay. But what would you do if I deep throated you?"

Jay's arms actually lifted. He moved them around, as if he were looking for something. Taking his right hand, led it to her lips, where she put his middle finger into her mouth and suck on it like a lollipop. He moaned and moved his left hand to his swollen member and started stroking himself. Calli was even turned on by the sight before her. But it all ended when Jay moaned, "Oh, Ruby..."

Calli's eyes widened as she stopped and pulled his hand away from her. She then saw that signature smirk as Jay's eyes opened, but he didn't blink or squint. The Creepy Little Bastard was wide awake. "You asshole." Calli said as she let his hand go.

"Well, you should know not to disturb a Canadian's sleep. But I honestly wouldn't have minded waking up to you deep throating me." Jay said, flashing his smirk again. Calli just shook her head and smiled. Then she straddle his waist and leaned in for a kiss. Once their lips met, Jay rested his hands on her hips. This is one of those things in life that he would never get tired of doing.

"So," Calli started as she pulled away. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Well..."

_*Jay's Dream*_

_Jay had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped his lower half with a towel. It felt good the have a hot shower after chopping firewood in the snow for nearly an hour. Thankfully, he was used to the Canadian weather. But sadly, the one person he was sharing the vacation house with had a different opinion._

_"You better be greatful that I love you, or I wouldn't be here." Calli said as she was starting the fire. She was wrapped her house coat._

_"Sorry. I thought you'd like coming here on our vacation." He said with sympathatically._

_"Jay, I'm from Florida. We Floridians like certain things cold. The weather is not one of those things." She wasn't too thrilled about being cold. But when she saw that look on her lover's face, she walked over and hugged him. "But, yeah, I'm glad I came. It's the perfect romantic get-away. Mainly because of the ways we could keep warm." __Jay picked up on what she was saying and smirk. "You made me think about that little vision of me on a bear-skinned rug for years. There may not be a bear-skinned rug here, but it's time to pay up." She then unwrapped the house coat, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Letting it fall to the hard-wood floor, Calli smirked as Jay licked his lips. "See something you like?"_

_"You know I do. I still wish you'd have gone to TNA with me. Show off that sexy body. Letting me brag about how no one else can touch it, except you of course." Jay wiggled his eye brows at the last comment._

_"Oh, you mean like this?" Calli let her right hand travel between her breasts and lower to her soaked nether lips, rubbing her clit and moaning from the cantact. Smirking and nodding in satisfaction, Jay removed his towel. "But," Calli started. Jay stopped dead in his tracks. "You're suppose to be memorizing, Jay. We agreed with Andrew that he'd postpone production for your part in the movie for our honeymoon as long as you practiced your lines."_

_Jay let his head fall back and he groaned. "I know. But I can't really get into it. I've only read the first half of the script, and I'm bored out of my mind."_

_Calli giggled at that. "You didn't read the entire script? Well, no wonder you can't get into it."_

_"Why's that?" _

_"Because, I talked to Andrew about your biggest scene in the movie, and he agreed that I could replace Julia Schneider, if I could work better than her and help you pull off your biggest scene."_

_"What are you saying, Cal?" Jay was confused._

_"If you had read the entire script, you would have found out that you would have had a sex scene with Julia." She stated with a chessire grin._

_Jay's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Where's the script?" Calli pointed to the table next to the recliner, and there it was, the script to the movie. Jay picked it up and browzed through it until he got to the page. He couldn't believe that Andrew had done this without telling him._

_"I talked to Andrew." Calli said as she walked behind him and placed her hands on his hips, only to slide them to his crotch. Jay gasped as he felt his wife's fingers stroke his engorged cock. "I told him that I didn't want another woman to touch you, and he said that if I pulled off my audition, I'd replace Julia in the movie. I nailed the auditions." She sped her pace up and stroked him harder. "That means that you and I are gonna show everyone that only I can touch you and only you can touch me." She purred into his ear. "Tell me, Jay. Does the thought of you proving I belong to you on the silver screen turn you on?" Jay could only nod his head as he groaned from the intense pleasure. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and moaned Calli's name. She smirked as she said, "Well, it turns me on, too." Jay couldn't hold it in any longer. He roared as he came, his cum fell to the floor, making a splat sound. Calli smirked as she whispered, "Let's practice that scene right now."_

_"Sure." Jay gasped in a hoarse voice. "Just give me a minute." Calli gave that innocent smile she was good at using as she nodded. Jay put a hand on the table so he could lean on it. While he caught his breath, Calli had gone to he closet in the hallway and got out a thick comforter. When she came back, she spread it out on the floor._

_"Not eactly a bear-skinned rug, but just as nice." She smiled. "C'mon, Jay. I can't do the scene by myself."_

_Jay sat next to Calli on the comforter. Once they were comfortable, he showed her where he thought they should start. So, he pretended to try and push her away,just like his character would do in the movie, but she nipped his ear and whispered in a desperate voice, "Ricky, I want you to hold me down and fuck me."_

_"Ricky's" eyes widened as he said, "Let's roll." He rolled over to lay them down and then kissed her roughly, in a way only Calli would approve, and she approved a lot. She rolled them over so she was on top and straddled this waist. hovering over his obvious erection. Jay couldn't take the suspense, so he held Calli's hips as he thrust upward into her slick heat. And he felt as though he died and went to heaven. Calli moaned and threw her head back, thanking her lucky stars that she married the perfection that was known as Jason Reso. She still had a problem getting used to Jay's massive size. But he knew how to help her with that. Taking his right hand, Jay moved it to her honey depths, using his fingers to massage her clit._

_Calli was starting to gasp at Jay's help method. Slowly, she then started rotating her hips, feeling his cock slowly move in and out. Jay removed his soaked hand from Calli's honey depths and went to put it in his mouth, only to have her snatch it away and lick her own juices off his fingers while riding him. Jay was practically frozen as he watched everything his wife was doing, and it amazed him that she could turn him on so easily. When she licked his fingers clean, Jay pulled his hand back and placed on her hip. He then started thrusting upward, giving her that extra feeling of knowing it wasn't just about one person._

_"Jay, we need to practice." Calli moaned. Jay grunted and nodded in response. She then got into character and became more aggressive. "I want your seed." She moaned._

_"You want my seed?" "Ricky" sat up and started talking about how he just thought this was a one-time thing and how he wasn't planning on having kids._

_"Marlene" then aggressively pushed "Ricky" to the ground and hissed, "Silence!" Her thrusts became more abbrasive. She was going harder and faster, and Jay loved it. This aggressive Calli reminded him of her in-ring character. And that was a real turn on._

_Calli loved dominating Jay. It gave her a sense of power. But she started to feel that tight coil in the pit of her stomach. And Jay started thrusted upward. And not slowly and gently, but fast and hard. He was about to cum and he wanted her to cum with him. Calli's climax hit her hard. As she rode the last bits of her orgasm, she lightle scraped her short nail's across Jay's stomach. And the mix of pain and pleasure sent Jay over the edge. He shot up and held his wife closer to him. Both lovers gasped, needing a moment. A little bit later, Jay whispered, "Babe?"_

_"Yeah?" She asked._

_"I love you." He whispered into her ear._

_Calli pulled away to look at him. He expected her to say 'I love you, too', But what came out next confused him. "Jay, Canada just put the New Jersey Devils out for the season..."_

_*End Of Dream*_

"And I've been humoring since I woke up." Jay finnished.

"You'd better be greatful that I really Like you." Calli smirked. She then leaned in and kissed him. "I just can't get enough of you, Jay." She smirk. Jay chuckled at this and pulled her closer.

"Hey, Jay, sorry I didn't comeback last night. I hooked up with this hot blo-" Chris apparently didn't understand the term "knocking". He just walked into the suite and barged into Jay's room. He hadn't expected to see the girl that nearly put him on the injured list, naked and making out with his tag team partner and friend. Both froze and locked eyes with the man from Winnipeg.


	6. Revealed And Revolution

Silence. One of the most terrifying things in the world. Only in silence would your own heart beat become thunderous. That was what it felt like when Chris walked in on Calli and Jay. And all three of them hated it. Jay was the first to break the silence. "Not exactly what you thought you'd see, huh?" He tried jokingly.

Chris just stared until he smiled and made fist pump. "Yeah! Adam owes me five hundred bucks!"

"What are you talking about, Irvine?" Calli only called people by their last name if they annoyed her or pissed her off.

"Four years ago, Adam and I got into an argument over you two. He kept saying that you two hated each other and would never get together. But I actually saw the chemistry there. So, I put two and two together and told Adam that if you guys weren't together by the time Calli was legal, I'd give him five hundred bucks. Of course, him being who he is, countered me by betting five hundred bucks that you two would kill each other by the time you were legal, or at least Calli would kill you, Jay." Chris was still smiling at his victory. "Of course, Adam told Jay about it, and Jay promised to kick his ass if he was serious, and he lied, saying he was joking. So, every chance he got, Adam would terrorize you, Cal, making you hate him and Jay. But, your man here didn't want you to get hurt, so I suggested that he stay away from you, so you wouldn't get hurt and neither me nor Adam would win the bet."

Calli looked at Chris with disbelief. "¡Chris, usted asno! ¿Es la razón Jay se ausentaba de mí? ¿Todo a causa de una apuesta de mierda que usted hizo con Adam?"

"Dude, you pissed her off, big time. She only screams in spanish when she's pissed off." Jay commented. He knew about Calli and her tendency to yell in spanish. She used to do it all the time when she was younger, only because Eddie thought it would be funny to see a little girl swear in a language no one understood.

"Yo no puedo creer que rebaje tan bajo." She muttered as she wrapped the sheet around her body. "Por lo menos ahora yo tengo una razón de mierda para patear el asno de Adam. Eric aprueba mejor el igual que pienso en, o acabo de marchar en el anillo de mierda y lo despotrico fuera similar un marinero español borracho." At this point, Calli didn't care if Chris saw her clothes spread across the room, she just grumbled as she picked them all up went to the bathroom.

"At least tell me she's a hellcat in bed, man. I heard redheads tend to be spicy under the sheets." Chris pleaded.

Before Jay could answer, Calli yelled from the bathroom, "¡Jay, si usted le dice una palabra de mierda acerca de anoche, diré Eddie y Chavo que todo, también! ¡CONSEGUIDO?"

"There's your answer, right there, Chris. And, quick question. Have you heard of this new thing? Everyone's doing it, it's quite popular, actually. It's called knocking?" Jay said. He got up and started getting dressed. "So, you and a hot blond, huh?"

"Yeah, man. And she was perfect. There was nothing she wouldn't try." Chris grinned as he recalled the previous night's activities.

"Okay, happy for ya, man." Jay commented.

"I still can't believe you two finally got together. How'd it happen?" Chris questioned.

"Well, honestly, it was all by accident. Her locker was next door to mine and I walked into her's, thinking it was mine. We talked and I found out she liked me. And it clicked from there." Jay was still in denial of the relationship he now shared with Calli. He was just hoping that it wasn't God playing a sick joke on him.

"How did Eddie take it?" Chris asked. The other Canadian looked him confused. "C'mon, man. Everyone knows that Eddie would adopt Calli if he could. He loves her too much to not be concerned. Hell, I flirted with her while we were on WCW, and Eddie nearly killed me."

"You flirted with an under-aged girl?" Jay asked.

"Hey, I didn't know. She just finished high school, I thought she was eighteen. She certainly looked like it. She was only fifteen. It scared me. I thought it was God's way testing my ability to resist temptation. And the way she moved in the ring, I found it hard to believe she was a teenager. She was professional, and yet she was still a minor."

"And I was still able to kick your ass during your feud with Goldberg." Calli said as she walked out of the bathroom. "In fact, you never beat me in a match. No matter the stipulation, you could never defeat me. "And for the record, I was almost sixteen." All three of them laughed about it. Calli was never discriminated because she was a woman, she was though, with her age. "It was killing you to know that a kid had a bigger spot light than you."

"Yeah, but I got a great view of you in the spot light from where I was standing." Chris smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Jay. "C'mon, get dressed. We need to go to the gym and practice. Besides, I wanna talk to Mick about something."

Fifteen minutes later, all three were entering the hotel gym. It was a lot better than some of gyms that Calli used go to. Just as she was about to warm up, she caught sight of Mick and ran to him. "Mick?"

Turning around, Mick smiled as he saw the young spark plug he used to see backstage when he was Mankind and Chainsaw Charlie. "Hey, Cal. God, you've grown up." Mick hugged her close and kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture.

"Hey. Listen, I've got an idea for a story line."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I wanna be in a romantic story line. You know how I'm a high flyer, well, what if you paired me with fellow high flyer, Jeff Hardy, as if to help train me to help with my leg. But, the man I had kissed the week before, Christian, becomes jealous and tries to pursue me. Of course, I turn him down and continue my friendship with Jeff, unknown to me though, Jeff has a crush on me and pursues me. I accept him, and Christian calls out for a match to settle the score. You know, whoever wins, gets me. He tries to cheat to win, but I interfere and smack Jeff's chest, giving him the win via disqualification. Christian then tries to spear him, you know, revenge, but I push him out of the way and take the spear for him and get knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital. I wake up the next week, but I have amnesia, forget everyone, but I fall in love with, Get this, Chris Jericho, only because he's being a true friend and not a jerk. So, what do you think so far?"

"You might have something here, Cal. I'll talk to Vince and see what he says."

"Thanks, Mick. I knew I could count on you." And with that, Calli walked back to the gym.

After stretching and warming up, she got into the ring with Eddie. "So, Mamacita, where'd you stay last night?"

"With John Cena." Calli lied. When she saw that look on Eddie's face, that "you-can't-be-serious" look, she giggled and said, "Don't worry, I had my mace. Luckily, I didn't need to use it."

Eddie gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "You had me worried there for a moment, esse. So, what all did you do while out?"

"Well, tried solving world hunger. Didn't work out too well. When the cast was taken off, I went to Hot Topic. Of course, me being me, I knew someone who could sneak me in before it opened. I bought a new wardrobe and was able to even stay when they opened to sign autographs. I can't believe I have that many fans." She explained.

Eddie smiled even more and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it can be crazy. So, you wanna join me for lunch as a way to apologize to you?" Calli's eye brows knitted together, showing her obvious confusion. Eddie sighed as he continued. "You're right, Cal. You're grown up, and I can't treat you like a child. I was hurt after you yelled at me, but Vicki and Chavo pointed out that you were now an adult. And you have a right to be your own person. If you wanna date Jay, that's fine."

Calli smiled and hugged Eddie. "Thank you, Papi." she whispered. Eddie closed his eyes as he hugged her back. Breaking apart, the younger superstar asked, "So, when can I start driving the low rider?"

Eddie gave a hardy laugh as he ruffled Calli's hair. "Maybe when you're older."

"You always say that." Calli laughed.

Jay, Chris and Adam all watched as the scene played. Adam couldn't believe it. Calli then slid out of the ring real quick and jogged over to Jay. Once there, she saw Adam, and she couldn't resist. She faced Jay, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked him in for a kiss. At first, Jay's eyes were wide open. But after a moment, he got into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. And Calli made sure that Adam understood how big of a jackass he was. She moaned and swayed her body with Jay's, who happened to just enjoy the attention. With his mouth wide open, Adam reached into his wallet, pulled five hundred dollars out, and handed it to Chris. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Adam." Chris chuckled.

Calli finally pulled away from Jay with a "muah", and whispered loud enough for the three Canadians to hear, "So sexy." She then turned around and walked back to the ring. Once she slid in, Eddie looked confused.

"Any particular reason you did that?" He asked.

"Just to add insult to injury." She replied with the infamous Guerrero smirk.

* * *

><p>1. ¡Chris, usted asno! ¿Es la razón Jay se ausentaba de mí? ¿Todo a causa de una apuesta de mierda que usted hizo con Adam?<p>

Chris, you jackass! You're the reason Jay was staying away from me? All because of a fucking bet you made with Adam?

2. Yo no puedo creer que rebaje tan bajo.

I can't believe you would stoop so low.

3. Por lo menos ahora yo tengo una razón de mierda para patear el asno de Adam. Eric aprueba mejor el igual que pienso en, o acabo de marchar en el anillo de mierda y lo despotrico fuera similar un marinero español borracho.

At least now I have a fucking reason to kick Adam's ass. Eric better approve of the match I'm thinking of, or I'll just march into the fucking ring and cuss him out like a drunk spanish sailor.

4. ¡Jay, si usted le dice una palabra de mierda acerca de anoche, diré Eddie y Chavo que todo, también! ¡CONSEGUIDO?

Jay, if you tell him one fucking word about last night, I'll tell Eddie and Chavo everything, too! GOT IT?


	7. The Good Ol' Days

Eddie had taken Calli to a sushi bar, knowing that it was her favorite food. "I don't understand how you can eat raw fish and not get sick."

"Well, no offense, but I don't understand how you once drank an entire bottle of Tabasco Sauce and walked away without needing a drink." Calli laughed.

"Okay, you got me there. So, why Jay? I don't mean to pry, but, you know, you're like family to me." Eddie said as he took a gulp of his Sprite.

"It was just a crush at first,"

"It usually is, esse." Eddie laughed. Calli chuckled as she continued.

"Yeah, well, do you remember when I first met them when I was sixteen? Well, Jay was the one who smiled at me. Someone who didn't know who I was or how old I was actually smiled and didn't think of me any less. But Adam, he saw Jay smiling and punched his arm. I remember hearing him say, 'Get your damn head in the game, Jason. The last thing we need is some distraction.' I didn't really like Adam to begin with. He was always so rude to me. But Jay, whenever we bumped into each other, he would smile and say, 'Hey,' or, 'What's up,' just the little things that made me smile. Vince saw that I liked him, so, he had me in one of the promos with him two years later..."

_***Promo-2000***_

_**Christian **__**was sitting in a steel chair in his ring gear, going through a box of sunglasses. Edge had left to get them some drinks, so he was gone. Christian couldn't find the right pair of sunglasses, so, he dropped the box on the floor, giving up his attempts. The door creaked open, and he thought it was Edge. "Bro, I don't think I can go out there tonight. I can't pick which shades to wear."**_

_**"Um, sorry, wrong room." A shy voice said. Turning around, Christian saw Jaci about to leave, but he stopped her. He saw that her outfit was a vintage Rowdy Roddy Piper "HOT ROD" shirt that hugged her every curve, a pair of baggy jeans with a belt to hold them up, making them just barely hang from her perfect hips, and a pair of white high tops. Her curly hair was down, so with nothing to hold it back, her curls were wild and untamed, which added more personality to her.**_

_**"No, no, no, no, no, no." He said. "Wait, can you help me out with something?"**_

_**Jaci shrugged and answered, "Sure, I'll try."**_

_**"Great." He sighed with a smile. "You see, I can't find the right pair of shades to wear to the ring, and I need a second opinion. And since me and my bro like to give the folks with the benefit of flash photography a five second pose, I need the right shades to wear." Picking up his box of sunglasses, Christian tried on a red pair.**_

_**Jaci smiled. "Let me look at your outfit, first." So, Christian took off his glasses and placed the box on his chair as he stood straight. He even flexed his biceps to show off. It made Jaci giggle. "Okay, if you want my help, don't make me laugh. I won't be able to take you seriously." She struggled not to laugh. He smiled and dropped his arms. The most noticeable colors were gray, black and white.**_

_**"What's your name?" He asked. **_

_**"Jaci Jones. And I know you. You're Christian." She said with a small smile as she looked through his box of sunglasses.**_

_**"Oh, yeah. You're the chick that Vince and Shane are training."**_

_**"That's me." She said as she picked up a pair of glasses that were white with large, dark lenses and gray rims. "Try these."**_

_**Christian put them on and looked in the mirror. He smiled when saw how well they looked with his outfit. "Hey, thanks." He turned to Jaci and saw her smiling at him, and he couldn't help but notice her blush, which made her all the more cuter. "So, Jaci," Her name rolled off his tongue as said it like a macho man. "Would you like to go out with me after the show?"**_

_**"I'd love to, but Vince and Shane are training me after the show, so, I can't make it. I'm sorry." **_

_**"It's alright. How 'bout next week?"**_

_**Just at that moment, Edge walked in. "Dude, you wouldn't believe how lon-" He stopped short when he saw Jaci in the locker. "What's she doing here?"**_

_**"She's helping me out with my shades. She was able to find the right ones, man." Christian answered with a slight laugh.**_

_**"Do you know how much trouble she can get us in? You, kid, get lost." Edge pointed at the door behind him. **_

_**Jaci's eyes furrowed with annoyance. Just as she was about to step out the door, she turned to Edge and stomped on his left foot. The crowd cheered and laughed as he started jumping up and down while holding his pained foot, crying out in pain, and Jaci just shook her head. "Dude, you're such a spazoid. See ya, Christian." And with that, Jaci closed the door behind her.**_

_**"Dude, what is your problem? I was so close to getting a date." Christian complained.**_

_**"Listen to me right now, bro." Edge was able to calm down and stand up straight. "That girl is off limits. Do you here me?"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"She may be Vince's little project, but she's too young for you, okay?"**_

_**"How old is she? Like nineteen, twenty?"**_

_**"Try seventeen." The crowd made an "ooh" at this as Christian's eyes widened. "Yeah, she's been here longer than we have, and she isn't even legal. So, keep this in mind whenever you see her. Don't look her in the eye, don't respond to her if she talks to you, and walk the other way. Got it?"**_

_**Christian nodded and both blond Canadians left the locker.**_

_***End** **Promo***_

"Yeah, I remember that. It was when you took your vacation from WCW. Two weeks later, you signed with WWF. Then a couple days later, you turned eighteen. Hard to believe." Eddie commented.

"Yeah. Jay was suposed to pretend that he didn't recognize me from my first promo with him while he was part of the Ministry of Darkness." Calli laughed as she recalled it. "Remember when Mick was sick for two weeks and I replaced him the year after that?" Calli asked.

_***Promo 2001***_

_**Edge and Christian walked into Mick Foley's office, having high hopes. As they stepped in, they saw Jaci sitting at Mick's desk with a gavel in her right hand. "Hey, if it isn't the beautiful Jaci Jones." Edge said. **_**_Christian then started playing their theme music on his kazoo while Edge sang the lyrics. _**

**_Jaci already had a headache, and this wasn't helping it. Standing up, she walked over to Christian, snatched his kazoo, dropped it on the floor, and stomped on it, flattening and denting it. She then picked it up and put it in Christian's hand. Both Canadians looked at the kazoo, each other, then at Jaci, all with fear._**

**_"Guys, I have a huge headache. Could you please leave, like now." Jaci said in a tired voice._**

**_Christian tossed the ruined kazoo over his shoulder and looked at Jaci with pleading eyes. "Jaci, would you please give us a tag team title match tonight? I mean, you're not Foley. You're the opposite of Foley. You're the anti-Foley."_**

**_"Yeah, and just like He-Man, 'You Have The Power!'" Edge added._**

**_Jaci wasn't about to take crap from Edge. So, she quickly came up with a plan. "You right, I'm not Foley."_**

**_"Yeah." Both blonds agreed._**

**_"I do have the power."_**

**_"Yeah!" They repeated._**

**_"But I'm not an idiot. You guys aren't getting a tag team title match tonight." Jaci said._**

**_"Man, she's totally not Foley." Christian whined._**

**_"Yeah, she's worse." Edge added._**

**_Jaci just rolled her eyes. "If you two are finished, I was gonna say that you'll have matches tonight, just not a tag team match. Christian, I'm giving you a title match for the Intercontinental champion ship." Christian's eyes widened as Jaci continued. "You'll be facing the Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho, as soon as you step out of this office."_**

**_Christian couldn't believe it. But Jaci wasn't finished. "As for you, Edge, I'm putting you in a four on one handicap match. The Hardy Boyz and the Dudleys vs you." The vrowd cheered for Jaci's decision. "But it's not a tag match. All four of them can be in the ring at the same time, and all four can kick your ass at the same time. And if you lose, both tag teams will face each other to become the number one comtenders for the tag team titles next week. Not only that, but, if anybody, and I mean anybody, including Christian, Hell, the whole locker could do this, if anyone interfers with this match to make you lose, they will be in a battle royal next week to decide who the number one contender for the WWF championship will be. And mean that if one person goes in the ring and hurts you, they automatically qualify for the battle royal. And that's the main event." She then picked up the gavel. "Matches approved." She then hit Edge's hand with the gavel. He cried out in pain and walked out of the office, holding his own hand, and Christian followed to head to the ring._**

**_*End Promo*_**

"You sure did grow up fast on me, Mamacita. I remember that ten year old girl that used to call me 'Uncle Eddie.'" A few tears escaped Eddie's eyes.

"Papi, I may grow up, but I'll always be su pimienta fresca pequeña. Okay?"

Eddie smiled as he pulled Calli in for a hug.

* * *

><p>su pimienta fresca pequeña<p>

your little chilly pepper


	8. Ahh, Such Memories

Jay was relaxing under an umbrella next to a table in a lounge chair. He had his green swimming trunks on, and just couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Adam asked.

"I'm with the girl of my dreams." He simply answered with a grin.

"She's a lot younger than you, Jay. How can she be the girl of your dreams?" Adam asked.

"Well, for starters, she's hot. Secondly, she thinks of me before herself. And, of course, she loves me. That enough for you, Adam?" Jay explained. He suddenly caught sight of Calli and Eddie walking out to the pool. Eddie had his blue trunks on and Calli was wearing a black bikini that had neon blue, green and yellow colors splatter painted on it. Her wild hair was tightly braided and out of her face.

She kissed Eddie's cheek before walking to the diving board. It was, at least, eight feet long. Standing just in front of the board, she bent forward, getting a good grip on the base. Once she was sure had it, she raised both of her legs up and straightened, standing on her hands. Once she was finished, she was able to bend her back toward the end of the board, doing a perfect back bend. She slowly rose up and smirk when she saw Jay and Adam both staring at her. Deciding that Jay had been waiting long enough, Calli dove head-first into the pool.

Jay had to cover his hard-on with the towel he brought. Seeing that Calli was that flexible was unbelievable. And he wasn't the only one. Adam was having a hard time controlling himself. It took every ounce of restraint to not jump into the pool and nail her until she screamed. He always thought Calli was cute, but he now knew that, that was a complete under statement. The girl was sex personified. Jay looked over and noticed the way his long-time friend had been staring at his lover, and it pissed him off. "Hey," He said as he hit Adam's arm. "That's my girlfriend you're gawking at."

Adam held his hands up in self defense. "Can you blame me?" He asked.

Calli was able to climb the ladder in the pool and get out, dripping wet. She smiled as she sat on Jay's lap. "You know we're suppose to go to Amsterdam in two weeks, right?" Jay could only nod. "Well, I know a lingerie shop there. Stephanie knows the owner. And every time we toured Europe, she made sure to take me to that little shop with her since I was fifteen. She would model everything in front of Paul, and I want to do the same thing with you. You wanna go?"

"Sure." Jay squeaked. He lost his voice when he imagined Calli model lingerie just for him.

"Remember what I said last night. Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't like to feel sexy. But don't worry, I won't make you carry anything for me, I'll carry my own bags. Unless Adam wants to volunteer to carry everything we buy." She smiled as she looked at Adam. "Well, would you go shopping with us if you agreed to carry the bags?"

Adam nearly drooled in front of the redhead. "Sure." He barely said.

"Great. Just so you know, I'm a heavy shopper." And with that, Calli left. She walked over to the other side of the pool and saw a face she thought she'd never see in a long time. "Matt?"

Matt Hardy looked up from his magazine and his jaw dropped. "Calli?" Matt quickly stood up from his lounge chair and hugged the Floridian. "Oh, my God. I haven't seen you in the longest time. How've you been?"

"I just got back from injury, so, nothing much. How's Amy?"

"She cracked her vertebrae while on set of Dark Angel. She's at home, recovering."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Matt. Now I know why you're sitting alone. Well, a little birdy told me that you need some Mattitude Followers. And I wanna be one."

"You willingly want to be one of my MFer's?"

"Yeah. Matt, I'm the one who saw true talent in you and your brother years ago. I showed a video to Vince and told him to consider you two. In no time, you guys worked for WWF RAW is WAR. I knew I saw talent there. Plus, I thought you too cute to pass up."

Matt smiled and gave a final hugged Calli. "Tell you what. Get a Matt Hardy Version 1.0 shirt and we'll talk." He said as he released her.

Calli used to hang out with Matt and Jeff when Eddie couldn't watch over. So, she kind of grew on them, especially Matt. He couldn't help like her sparky personality. Hell, no one could. She then jogged over to where she left her towel and wrapped it around her waist. Walking back to Jay, she leaned in close so only he could hear her. "Let's go up to your room. I wanna spend some time with you."

She said it in a soft, friendly tone. All she wanted to do was sit, talk, maybe watch a movie with a few beers. Jay looked at her and nodded.

A couple minutes and two intense make out sessions in the elevator and in the living room later, Jay opened the door to his room and led Calli inside. She sat at the foot of the bed, still in her bikini. Jay knew she was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just want a relationship that isn't based on sex. I want to make it to where we know more about each other, Jay. Like I know you played hockey when you were younger. So did I."

Jay nearly laughed. "You played hockey? In Florida?"

"Hey, I never said it was ice hockey." Calli stated with a chuckle.

Jay popped in an old tape from when Calli first appeared in the WWF in '99. They decided to see how much she had changed since then.

**WWF 1999**

**Christian was being flogged by the Undertaker. He was being punished apparently for revealing Stephanie McMahon's whereabouts.** **The punishment was horrible to watch. Just it seemed as though he would be killed, a woman ran in and tackled the Undertaker. Grabbing the cat tail that was being used to flog Christian, she hit the Undertaker hard enough to make him stumble and fall backwards. The rest of the Ministry of Darkness backed away, including Ga****ngrel and Edge. Anyone who could hit the Undertaker that hard had to be powerful. Just to make good measure, she even hit Paul Bearer as he trotted to the Ministry, watching him squeal like a pig. He yelled for them to run and leave Christian, and so the Ministry did.  
><strong>

**The woman then climbed the ladder of the fire escape that Christian was hanging from. "Be careful, your gonna fall." She told him. When he fell after she untied his wrists, she jumped down next to him. "Are you okay?" Christian only nodded as the woman helped him stand up. She let him lean against her as she led him to the medics.**

**After the match that was between takes, the scene showed Christian with his back to the camera, his shirt was off, exposing his injuries. The woman then walked into the scene with a bowl filled with a yellow cream. "This will numb the pain while it heals your wounds." She said in a gentle voice. She then gently smeared some of it on his wounds and he hissed from the contact. After a moment, he relaxed.**

**"Why'd you save me?" He asked in a raspy voice.**

**"No one deserves that kind of punishment. He could have killed you."**

**"It was nothing less than I deserved." **

**"Just because you told where Stephanie was? I don't think so." The woman then started to put a wrap on him. "Stand up, please."**

**Christian did as he was told. Raising his arms so she could wrap the bandage on him, he finally saw her face. She was beautiful. Dark green eyes, naturally red lips, crazy curly red hair, this woman was an angel. "Who are you?" He asked.**

**"Ask Vince. He'll tell you." She answered softly.**

**"At least, before you go, would you give me a kiss. For I may never meet another Angel as beautiful and generous as you again." He said. He sounded so poetic.**

**She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth just for him. She felt his dance with hers, and could only moan in response. But she soon pulled away, with a sad smile. "I need to go."**

**"Why?"**

**"I work for WCW." She answered honestly. The crowd booed at the statement.**

**"Can I, at least, know your name?"**

**She turned to look at him one final time. Reaching behind her neck, she unhooked the necklace she was wearing and gave it to him. The pendant was a small green Celtic cross. "Call me your Ghost of an Angel. For that's all I'll ever be." She then turned around and left, leaving Christian in awe.**

"I still can't believe Vince had you kiss me." Jay said.

"Well, I did have a crush on you back then. And Vince said that the ratings went through the roof." Calli chuckled. Jay smiled as he leaned in close to lay his head next to hers. "What clip is next?"

"I think it's when you teamed up with Team Xtreme and saved them from me and Adam." Jay answered.

**WWF, September 21, 2000 (two weeks after Christian and Jaci's promo)  
><strong>

**Edge and Christian were laughing at the home movies of Matt and Jeff when they were kids. After a while, Matt, Jeff and Lita had enough. They got out of the ring and marched backstage, with the support of the crowd cheering them on.**

**One room right after another, they couldn't find them. But when they finally found the right door and barged in, no one was there. Until _*BAM!*_ Edge and Christian blind sided the tag team, hitting all of them, even Lita, with steel chairs. **

**Suddenly, the screen that Edge and Christian were watching the videos on sudden showed a clip. It was Jaci, and she looked pissed. "Edge! Christian!" **

**The Canadians looked at the screen, confused. While they were standing to watch the screen, Team Xtreme was able to get out of the room. "You two are the biggest jokes I have ever seen! You're an insult to this company. Of course, with Mick running RAW is WAR, I shouldn't be surprised. But hey, since I have connections with Vince, Shane and Stephanie, Hell, who knows. I could be running all of this by next week." **

**What the two didn't know was that they were watching a video tape. Jaci was able to sneak behind them and stand there, waiting for the video to end. While they weren't looking, she brought in the lids to two tin trash cans. Everyone was cheering as they watched. "You see, I've known Vince since I was a kid. And the one thing he knows I'm best at is taking charge of a situation. Damn the risks. He and Shane trained me to be what I am today. So, I am forever known as the McMahon Prodigy. And, well, since I'm finished here, would you two mind doing me a favor and turn around?" **

**Edge and Christian looked at each other before slowly turning around. When Jaci was in there line of sight, she smirked as she said, "How ya doin'?" She then quickly brought the lids, which were also made of tin, around and hit both blonds, one for each. Christian fell back, clutching his head, but Edge only stumbled. When he was able to balance himself, he went for a right hook, but Jaci used one of the lids as a shield, blocking the blow. It was beneficial twofold, one, it saved her from getting hit, and two, it hurt Edge when he hit the tin lid. **

**"Say goodnight, chump!" She stated. Jaci was then able to take one lid and ball up the fist holding it, hitting Edge's face, and making fall backwards, knocking him out cold. The crowd exploded from this. Her gaze then shifted Christian. When he saw what she did to Edge, he tried to crawl away from her. Just before he would have made it, Jaci walked over and stepped on his right hand, making him cry out in pain. "Where do you think you're goin', Bottle Blond?" She then grabbed his long hair and pulled him to stand up. when he was facing her, He cringed at the thought of anything she could to him. But all she was say, "Next time, ya better think your whole plan through before puttin' it into action." And with that, she left. And the crowd was cheering for her.  
><strong>

"That was the start of our storyline feud." Calli said as she laughed.

"Hey, those trash can lids hurt. I thought I had a concussion."

"Oh, c'mon. Didn't I make it up to you last night in the car?" She said with a sly smile.

Jay couldn't help but smile.


	9. Finally!

Somewhere along the time they were watching the tapes, Jay had remembered that Calli was still in her bikini. And that wasn't good. If Calli had been asleep, he could have gone to the bathroom to take of business without her knowing. But with her awake and leaning against him, he had to suffer in silence. Well, suffer, yes. Silence, not so much. He groaned from the fact that his hard-on was killing him. At least he was wearing his loose swimming trunks and was covered with his towel. But it didn't stop Calli from turning to him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine." He groaned.

The young spark plug looked down and saw Jay's problem. "I seriously doubt it." She then got to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted this time. She walked over to the TV, about to turn it off until one of her favorite matches was starting. She quickly sat next to Jay to watch.

**WWF 2002 Royal Rumble**

**It was the biggest night of Jaci's career. The week before, she took out Booker T, since he was the last entrant for the Rumble. So, Vince said that she would replace him, which was her plan the whole time. Everyone knew the Booker was gonna be replaced, they just didn't know by whom.**

**RVD had ran out before, and she was excited. She was the final person the go into the ring. Two minutes later, she heard the crowd count backwards from five. The moment her music hit, "3 Small Words" from the Josie and the Pussycats movie, she ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. "Wow, Jaci Jones is the final Superstar to enter the ring!" Jerry said.**

**There were only two others left. Kurt Angle and Triple H. Both her and Hunter had the same idea in mind. They ran at Kurt and did a double clothes line, knocking him out of the ring. Now, it was just Jaci and Hunter. Polar opposites facing one another. And what a match it turned out to be. Hunter tried on more than one occassion to Pedigree her. But she would manage to free herself before he could finish. Hunter did manage to knock her out with a big boot to the head, or at least he thought he did. He picked her up and was about to drop her outside the ring until that unmistakable music hit.**

_**¡Viva La Raza! **_

**Eddie drove down the ramp in his low rider, distracting Hunter, who carefully put Jaci down on the canvas, since she apparently wasn't going anywhere. He pointed at Eddie, yelling at him to leave. Before he knew it, Jaci did a kip up behind him and did her famous Soccer Kick to the back of his skull, stunning him briefly, causing him to fall over the ropes, being eliminated.**

**Jaci smiled as she was catching her breath. Her music blaired through the speakers, everyone was up and out of their seats, cheering the redhead on. Eddie climbed into the ring and held Jaci's arm up, letting everyone see her victory. She turned to Eddie and hugged him as tight as she could. She won her shot for the championship at Wrestlemaina.**

Calli was happy to relive that moment. It was her way of proving that women were just as good, if not better, than men. She turned and Jay was looking uncomfortable. "Aww, I'm sorry that I did this to you." She said as she crawled on top of him. Straddling his waist Calli reached behind her back and untied the knot that held her bikini together. The flimsy material fell off and was tossed to the side. She could tell by the look on his face that Jay was enjoying this. So, she decided to take it a step further. "Jay, start stripping." She whispered. At first, he didn't know what she meant, but he finally got it and took his trunks off. Calli then took her bottoms off, restraddling him afterward. "Jay, don't hold back this time."

"Wait." Jay reached for his bag over the edge of the bed and searched deep inside. He finally found what he was looking for. A condom. Calli's eyes widened. She had forgotten about protection. She snatched the condom from him and tore the wrapper off. Placing it at his swollen tip, she unrolled it along his length. Just feeling her touch his erection made Jay moan. She did this to him, and he loved it.

Calli then took Jay's length and alined him with her entrance. "Are you ready, Jay?" When he nodded, she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. Her slick, hot opening welcomed Jay's manhood. She moaned as Jay grabbed her hips, needing to hold onto something. Calli just held still, adjusting to her lover's massive size. Once she felt nothing but pleasure, she started moving, up and down.

Jay groaned, this was a thousand times better than his hand or a one night stand. Calli was a virgin who gave herself to him. He was so in love with this woman. And to bring her closer to her climax, he started thrusted upward, hitting that right spot. Calli threw her head back, moaning even louder. "Jay! Oh, Jay!" She was in ecstacy. And Jay wasn't far behind her.

He rolled them over, getting on top of her and took over. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, pulling Jay as close as she possibly could. He thrusts were fast but gentle. He didn't want to just drill into her, he wanted her first time to be a memorable one. And it was really memorable now. He was still hitting her spot, and he could tell when she scraped his back with her short nails. It excited him to know that he was doing this to her.

Calli was nearly there, her climax was just out of reach. Being a gentleman, so to speak, Jay shifted his weight to his left arm so he could move his right hand to her slick clit. He started stroking her enough to make her cum, and she came hard.

"Jay! Oh!" Her channel contracted and gave Jay a delicious friction, making him thrust harder. He felt his release hit him like a wrecking ball. He collapsed on top of Calli, trying to catch his breath. The young redhead wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Both were breathing hard, and as Jay tried to roll off of her, Calli held him close, refusing to let him move. "Don't. I like you like this." Jay smiled and stayed on top of her. In that moment, he had never felt more complete. Calli was his better half, his heart strings, his soul mate. And he had no plans of letting her go.

* * *

><p>i kno, nine chapters that go over two days. just wait, a huge twist will come up<p> 


	10. She Can Dance?

Calli and Jay eventually got up and got dressed. Jay was able to comb his long hair back and pull it into a pony tail. He decided that it would be best if he wore a green American Eagle button up shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans. Calli unbraided her hair, letting it fall and unravel. She then found her camo tube top that nearly every guy in the company drooled over every time she wore it. She found her favorite black cargoes that had a silver peace sign over the left back pocket. And, of course, her black converses.

They decided to go clubbing. They needed to go out and fun. Since the club was only a few blocks away, they decided to walk. Along the way, a few kids stopped them to get autographs. Among these children was a twelve year old girl who dressed like Jaci Jones. Tank top, baggy jeans, sneakers, and a ball cap. She held up a pen and a piece of paper. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

Calli smiled as she took the paper and pen. "Sure. Who do I make this out to?"

"Casey Jane. But I go by CJ. You're my favorite wrestler." She claimed.

Calli smiled as wrote down her name and a brief message. 'CJ, don't let anyone or anything keep you from doing what you love. Jaci Jone, Your Underclass Hero!' Handing it back, CJ smiled as she gave Calli a brief hug.

When the young girl ran off, Jay couldn't help but smile. "You have a way with kids."

"I've always wanted children. But not too soon." She chuckled.

The blond Canadian smiled wider as he wrapped right arm around her waist. Once they got to the club, they found over half the roster there, including Paul and Shawn. When Calli saw them, she nearly screamed her head off. "Oh, my God! You guys!" The members of DX turned around and quickly hugged Calli after they smiled.

"God, you grew up, Red." Shawn stated.

"Yeah, I'd hardly recognize you if you didn't have that crazy hair." Paul added.

"Everyone's been saying that, lately." Calli laughed. After a few minutes of exchanging words, Calli's favorite Beyonce song came on. She grabbed Trish Stratus and pulled her the dance floor.

_Yes!  
>It's so crazy right now!<br>Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee!  
>It's ya boy, young!<em>

Calli whispered to Trish, who was the "hot blond" Chris had hooked up with, that she knew how to turn their men on without touching them, and Trish was hooked on the idea. Once the lyrics started, the two wrestlers started to pop their hips to the beat.

__Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh no no._  
>Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh no no.<br>_Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh no no.  
><em>Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh no no.<em>__

___Yeah, history in the making,  
>Part two, it's so crazy right<em>__ _now_

Calli noticed that Jay was staring at her. Her plan was working. And what made it even better was the fact that other men from the roster were sitting next to him and staring as well.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
>I touch on you more and more every time,<br>When you leave I'm begging you not to got,  
>Call your name two or three times in a row,<em>

Both girls looked and saw Randy Orton, the all-time ladies man, approach them. He gave that infamous smirk of his and both girls smiled. Calli used a 'come hither' motion with her right finger. Randy was liking where this was going, so he walked over and saw Trish take a step back for him to stand between them. Trish stood behind him while Calli was in front. Randy heard stories about how crazy Calli was in the ring, but no one told him that she could dance. So, Calli had her back to Randy's front as she ground with music.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.<br>Cuz I know I don't understand,  
>Just how you love you're doing no one else can.<em>

Trish was able to make Randy turn around to face her. And she was able to grind against him, causing him to grin. Calli then pulled Randy's arm, making him turn around to face her. She was now facing him, and with every verse of the chorus, she dropped down and swayed her hips as she rose up.

_Got me looking so crazy right now,  
>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (your love)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now  
>Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now,  
>Your kiss got me hoping you'll page me right now,<br>Looking so crazy in love,  
>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.<em>

It went back and forth between the two women, each making Randy turn around to face them. Of course, Randy didn't mind much, as long as he got the attention. Finally, both girl pushed him away and danced with each other. Every beat of the song made them become more explicit with their moves. It was such a turn on. Both Canadians were about to grab their women until they saw them do the one thing that wasn't expected. Calli started grinding against Trish, who, in return, wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Every man that saw them could only stare with wide eyes.

Calli smiled as pulled away enough to whisper to Trish, "Let's make this a night they'll never forget." Trish smirked as she pulled Calli in for another kiss. The redhead wrapped her own arms around the blond and kissed just as passionately. They pulled apart long enough to walk off the dance floor and find a better place to make out. Calli opened her eyes in time to see the two Canadians try to walk over, only to be stopped by some of the other superstars who wanted to keep watching the show. Calli managed to push Trish against the wall, being the more dominant woman, she was in charge of how the kiss went.

Finally, Jay and Chris managed to get over to their girlfriends. Jay pulled Calli off of Trish, whom Chris held up because she was still lightheaded from the kiss. Jay pulled Calli into a booth with him so he could talk with her. "What was that out there?"

"Me and Trish turning you and Chris on. If you had read the script for next month, you'd probably consider that we were practicing." Calli explained as she smirked.

"Practicing?"

"You and Chris are gonna make a bet. You date me, Chris dates Trish. You two bet whoever sleeps with their girl first wins a whole Canadian dollar. At first, we're oblivious. But when we find out what you two are up to, we turn the tables and pretend to be into each other. Once you guys finally can't stand it and beg to be both of us at the same time, we turn on you guys and beat the crap out of you." She informed.

"And you know this how?"

"Vince sent me a script a week ago. I told him that I'd need it. At first, when I read the part that you and I would be involved with each other, I wasn't too thrilled. But after the what happened last night and today, I can't wait to get started."

Jay finally couldn't hold back. He lunged forward and attacked Calli with his lips. He was a starved wolf and she was the prey. She was the breath of life he was gasping for.

Calli had the perfect idea. She always wanted to do this. Grabbing the collar of Jay's shirt, the spark plug pulled him out of the booth and toward the back of the club. She found the right door and pushed it open and walked in, dragging Jay along with her. It was a single bathroom. She locked the door the moment it closed. Jay pressed her against the door, nipping at her neck. He was about to unbutton her cargoes when he realized something important. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I didn't bring a condom." He answered. Calli looked around, not liking the idea of being hot and bothered. And she didn't want to leave Jay hanging.

She got an idea and pushed Jay against the wall. "We don't need a condom to have a good time, Jay." She then roughly kissed him as she unbuttoned his jeans.

It was the perfect plan, but someone knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?" It sounded like Melina.

Calli couldn't believe their luck! "Everything's fine, Mel. Be out in a moment." She answered. Looking back at Jay, she gave a sad smile. "Sorry?" She offered.

"That just means you'll be punished when we get back to the suite." Jay gasped with a slight smirk. Both got out of the bathroom just in time to hear the DJ.

"A'ight, a'ight. I heard we go' some superstars up in here. So, I be takin' requests from them."

Calli smiled at Jay and quickly ran to the DJ. Just as she was about to make a request, a snobbish girl and her bitchy followers pushed her out of the way and requested a song. "Yeah, um, we'll take 'Bye, Bye, Bye'." She said in a snobbish voice.

"Um, excuse me! But you just pushed me!" Calli stated.

"Yeah, I know. I meant to." She answered.

Already, some of the superstars and divas were coming over to back Calli up. The one who was right next to her was John Cena. "Ya'll don' need ta be messin' with my homie." He said in his whole thug persona.

The girls suddenly shrieked, knowing who he was. "Oh, my God! You're John Cena!" The leader exclaimed.

"And you're a bitch!" Calli responded.

The leader, who was blond, if you needed to know, walked up to Calli until they were nose to nose. "Why don't we settle this on the dance floor." She said in an attempted threatening voice.

Calli smirked as she answered. "Do your worst."

"You better bring it." The blond responded.

"Bitch, I brought it, nailed it, lent it to my homie, Cena, here, and brought it back while you were still trying make a plan." Calli finished.

"Each picks their own song, as many as they want to dance with them, and the crowd picks the winner." The blond added as she stomped to the dance floor.

Calli leaned in close to John and whispered, "John, you remember that time I let you watch me practice my routine last year and taught you how to do it if I had a partner?"

"Yeah. Can't forget moves like that. Why?" When he saw Calli's smirk, he caught on quick and smiled. She went over to the DJ and told him her song.

The DJ smiled at that request. "Better than all dis white boy band shit." He commented.

The floor cleared as the two teams stood on either side. It was the bitch and her posse against Calli and John. The music started for her song and they were dancing so horribly, it almost made Calli pity them. "Almost" being the key word. She would have felt sorry for the girl if she hadn't walked up to Calli and said, "Your turn, hip hop."

Calli motioned for John to stand next to her. The lyrics started and everyone cheered. It was the Tootsee Roll. (a/n: If you wanna see the routine i'm talkin about, go to youtube, search for kyle massey tootsie roll, and watch that routine) Everyone went nuts as Calli and John dominated the dance floor. Jay never knew Calli could move like that. But he should have known there was a reason she was so flexible. He couldn't wait to get her back to the suite to see just how flexible she really was.


	11. Entonces Bueno

Calli and Jay were laughing as they walked back to the suite. Jay couldn't stop praising Calli about her dance moves. "Why didn't you tell me you could dance?"

"Same reason I didn't say I could sing: You didn't ask." She smirked.

A few college kids walked up to them. "Oh, my god! You're Jaci Jones and Christian!" One girl said. "Can I get a picture?"

Both superstars nodded as they posed with the girl. Her friend took a picture she thanked both of them. "I missed doing that." Calli commented.

"What?"

"Just stuff like that with fans. While I was out, my dad, God bless him, babied me. I couldn't get out of my house. I was going crazy. But, it's nice to be back."

Jay smiled as he pulled Calli close. "Yeah, well, it's good to have ya back. And you're still getting your punishment when we get back."

The redhead laughed as she pulled his arm to get him to run with her. She wanted Jay just as much as he wanted her. They had to skid to a stop before they entered the hotel. Couldn't run inside, rules and all. It wasn't easy keeping their hands to themselves. Once they stepped inside the elevator, Jay pushed button to close the door. A few floors up, Calli pushed the stop button, making the elevator halt. She then grabbed Jay and pushed him against the wall next to him. She was dominant, and he loved it. The best part was that the elevator didn't have security camera and if it was stopped from the inside, it wouldn't start up until the button on the inside was pushed.

Jay couldn't keep his hands off of Calli. He chuckled as she unbuttoned his shirt, loving the way she bit her lip. She had that look in her eyes. That "I-don't-care-what-you-say-it's-gonna-happen-the-way-I-want-it-to" look. And he decided that she wasn't gonna have complete control. He tangled his fingers into her hair. Fisting his hand, he pulled her back. "Before you eat me alive, let's at least get back to the suite and get a condom."

Calli groaned as she stepped back. "Fine." She grumbled as she pushed the button. The elevator started up again and finished its way to the top floor. Jay managed to get his card key out and unlock his door in time for Calli to push him in. She slammed the door and grabbed the blond before he could stand up.

"Calli (kiss), Cal (kiss), slow down a little." It killed Jay to pull her away, but he needed her to listen. "Let me show you what I wanted last night, please?"

The young redhead looked into his eyes and nodded. She slowed her kisses down and pulled Jay's hair out of the hair tie. Now she could run her finger through his golden locks like she wanted. Before she got too carried away, though, she pulled away and stepped back. The look on Jay's face nearly made her laughed. He looked like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. "Don't worry. I just wanna make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"¿No sabe usted cuán mono es? Quiero compensar cómo usted me trató anoche, Jay. La manera que usted hizo se siente tan vivo. Y pienso que debo regresar el favor." Calli stripped each item of her clothing as she spoke until there was nothing left. And from the look on Jay's face, she knew she was turning him on. "Mi conejito no fue tan bueno como la cosa verdadera. Hizo frío plástico. Pero usted, está como terciopelo caliente que cubre una barra de acero. Una barra que deseo en la boca." Calli then got on her hands and knees as she crawled toward her lover.

Jay had his back against a wall, so he had nowhere to go, not that he wanted to go anywhere anyway. He watched as Calli stopped in front of him and went right at his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and slid down the jeans and his boxers together. "God, woman. You'll be the death of me." Jay groaned.

Looking up into his blue eyes, her green eyes were hazy with lust. Calli gripped Jay's manhood and licked the drop of precum off the tip, making him jump. "Entonces bueno." She whipsered. Calli then wrapped her lips around his head, lightly sucking on it. Bobbing her head on his impressive cock, she moaned at his taste, salty yet slightly sweet. Deciding to further the pleasure, Calli took more of him in her mouth. She kept going until there was no more to put in her mouth. She swallowed, making Jay squinch his eyes shut as he groaned and threw his head back, hitting the wall behind him.

Unbeknownst to them, Chris was able to unlock the door and quietly walk in with Trish by his side. They didn't expect to see their two friends having sex in the living room of the suite. But they were quiet enough not to disturb them. They just stood behind the corner and watched with wide eyes. "Did you know they were back?" Trish quietly asked.

"Had no idea." Chris answered. As he watched his best friend getting pleasured by Calli, he imagined Trish doing the same thing to him, and his jeans became unbearably tight.

Trish noticed this and placed her left hand over his restrained groin, lightly rubbing it. "Aww, are you in pain?" She teased. Chris then groaned. BIG MISTAKE.

Jay looked up when he thought he heard something, and he saw two blonds watching them. "HEY!" He suddenly yelled. Calli looked up and saw that he looked angry. Pulling him out of her mouth, she turned around and saw Chris and Trish, both suddenly frozen in place.

"How long have you two been standing there?" She asked.

"We just walked in, I swear." Trish stated.

Jay looked like he was about to kill someone, but Calli had a different thought. She stood up and whispered something only Jay could hear. When she finished, he looked at her with confusion. But he slowly smirked and said, "And to think, you were a virgin only this morning." He turned to the other two and said, "Calli has a proposition for you two."

Both blonds looked at the redhead. She turned completely around for them to see, all in her naked glory. Chris immediately looked away, but Trish kept staring as she asked, "What kind of proposition?"

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to be part of an orgy." She answered sheepishly with a slight blush. This got Chris' attention. He turned back to look at Calli, his eyebrows rose with surprise. "Oh, c'mon, Chris. Like you've never imagined having all of this." Calli said as she pointed to herself. "I once caught you jacking off to a poster of me while we were in WCW." Trish couldn't hold back the laugh that burst from her at this.

Jay slipped out of his bottoms and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders as he walked up behind Calli. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I can't blame you for that one, Chris. Not very many men can look at this gorgeous sex goddess and restraine themselves."

The whole time while Chris was still trying to process everything, Trish was stripping herself of her clothes, until she was as bare as Calli. She then turned Chris to face her and she pulled him in for a kiss. Chris was definately eager for this action. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and wrapped his arms around Trish's waist.

Calli looked up at Jay and said, "Not to sound perverted or anything, but that's really turning me on."

"Same here, babe." He responded. Jay then leaned down and kissed her. It soon became heated, but Jay moved away before he got too caught up in the moment. He went his duffle bag and grabbed a handful of condoms. He had no idea how many he would need, so he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He walked back and dropped the condoms on the couch before picking one up and opening it.

As he put it on, Calli saw the name brand of the condoms and laughed. "Trojan Magnum? Really?"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Jay smirked.

"I happen think that they are a little too small on you." Calli teased.

"Nice to see someone noticed." Jay countered. He then picked Calli up and pressed her against the wall. "Time to finish what I started last night." He whispered huskily.

Calli wrapped her legs around Jay's waist, wanting to pull him closer. "Talk to me in French, Jay! Please!" She pleaded.

"Vous m'excitez everytime je tiens vous ferme. Je planifie sur baiser vous pour la nuit entière." He whispered huskily into her ear. He then lined his erection with her slick heat. With one swift motion, Jay entered her. Calli gasped at the intrusion and clawed at his back. He nearly choked as he held still. Calli still wasn't used to his size, which was both good and bad. Good because it felt so incredibly good for him. Bad because it still hurt her. He then started muttering in French again to calm her down. "Vous n'a pas d'idée de ce que je vous ai l'intention de faire. Les nous regardant Chris et Trish. Et les nous regardant. Si bizarre."

The Floridian finally eased her grip and grinded against Jay. "I want you hard and fast." She whispered desperately. Jay started thrusting into her with no rational thought. Hitting her spot just right and whispering French into her ear added to her hazy mind, drving her insane. While this was happening, Calli looked over Jay's shoulder and saw Chris and Trish.

Chris grabbed one of the condoms and placed it over his painful erection. Once it was on, he turned only to have Trish pounce on him. Both landed on the floor with Trish on top. She bent down and kissed Chris with a mighty passion. It went that way between the two couples: Watching each other. Trish watched Calli in the throws of passion. Calli watched as Trish was being pleasured by Chris. Back and forth. By the time they all finished, everyone was gasping. "How was that for an orgy?" Chris asked, catching his breath.

"For my first one, pretty good." Calli answered. She was sitting on Jay's lap while he was sitting on one of the lounge chairs. Trish and Chris were tangled together on the couch. "I had no idea you could go that long, Chris."

"Neither did I." Trish added. "And from how loud you were screaming, Cal, Jay must have a very talented tongue."

"That I do, Trish. That I do." Jay chuckled.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. "What about me?"

Trish turned to face her lover and smiled. "You are the one who is like the Energizer bunny. You keep going and going and going."

All four of them laughed. It was a perfect night for all of them. A perfect night for an orgy.

* * *

><p>1. ¿No sabe usted cuán mono es? Quiero compensar cómo usted me trató anoche, Jay. La manera que usted hizo se siente tan vivo. Y pienso que debo regresar el favor.<p>

Don't you know how cute you are? I want to make up for how you treated me last night, Jay. The way you made feel so alive. And I think I should return the favor.

2. Mi conejito no fue tan bueno como la cosa verdadera. Hizo frío plástico. Pero usted, está como terciopelo caliente que cubre una barra de acero. Una barra que deseo en la boca.

My bunny wasn't as good as the real thing. It was cold plastic. But you, it's like hot velvet covering a steel rod. A rod that I want in my mouth.

3. Entonces bueno.

So good.

4. Vous m'excitez everytime je tiens vous ferme. Je planifie sur baiser vous pour la nuit entière.

You turn me on everytime I hold you close. I plan on fucking you for the entire night.

5. Vous n'a pas d'idée de ce que je vous ai l'intention de faire. Les nous regardant Chris et Trish. Et les nous regardant. Si bizarre.

You have no idea of what I plan to do to you. You and me watching Chris and Trish. And them watching us. So kinky.


	12. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

sorry for takin sooooooooo long. been busy with classes and everything. plz review. I need feedback. luv from chica

* * *

><p>After Calli had woken up, she went to the bathroom and showered taking the quickest shower of her life. Once dressed and freshened up, she quietly walked out and went to leave, noticing that no one else had woken up yet. Of course, she couldn't resist. She searched her bag and found a magic marker. She then walked over to Chris and started writing on his face. <em>Went with Eddie and Chavo to Smack Down recording. Don't worry, Chris. It's magic marker. It will wash off. If it doesn't, ask Trish to help you, she'll know how to get it off. Jay, I had fun last night. You better not tell anyone. Luv ya, Baby. Kisses. -Calli.<em>

She then walked out and went to meat with her friends. When she stepped out of the elevator, she met up with Chavo. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep last night." He said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. It could have been the headache I had. Or the bad burger I ate for dinner. Or maybe it was because of the noise from the room above me." Chavo said with a smirk.

"What kind of noise?" Calli asked nervously.

"There was a lot of screaming, panting, moaning, groaning, begging, the works when you have sex." He then nudged Calli as he walked next to her. "You need to wear a gag or something, Cal. Be glad it was me who heard and not Eddie."

Calli was furiously blushing. Just as she was about to run back up to her room and hide, Eddie walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Mamacita. You ready for the recording?" He then noticed her flustered cheeks. "Calli, are you okay?" He then felt her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to run through the lobby to catch up with Chavo. He almost left me behind." Calli lied. "So, today we record a new Los Guerreros segment?"

"Yeah. I think it's one were you act like a girl scout and distract some guy while we steal stuff from his house. Should be fun." Eddie laughed.

When they got to the set, they started shooting the first scene for the segment. Once they were finished, Calli went to the costume trailer and changed into her outfit. (if u wanna see it, go 2 my profile, look under the section called 'jagatg' and click on 'los guerreros costume 1'). She had to admit, she may have hated skirts, but she looked good in this one. She was a sexy girl scout.

A few hours later, they had finished. And Calli had to go to Smack Down for a return reunion. She had a match with Kurt and wanted to say a few words as well. She changed into a purple cut off tank top, black cargos, and purple converses. Once she was finished and drove to the arena, she was surprised to find the friends she made when she stayed in Texas while out on injury. It was Jaret Reddick, Chris Burney, Erik Chandler, and Gary Wiseman, otherwise known as the band, Bowling for Soup. "Jaret!" She screamed.

When he turned around, Jaret couldn't believe it. "Calli!" Both ran to each other, tackling one another to the ground. Both laughed as they helped each other stand up. "I can't believe you're back in the ring, Cal."

"Hey, I never give up. What are you guys doing here?" Calli asked as she hugged him.

"We came to see the show. Chris was able to hook us up with some tickets. Balcony seats." He explained.

"Balcony seats? How'd you manage that, Chris? Granted they're not the best seats, but they can be pricy."

"It was the best I could do at the last minute." He said.

"Well, if you boys follow me, I can do better than balcony seats. And I'll make sure you get a refund, Chris." She made the band follow her as she entered the arena. She walked them to her locker and went through her duffel bag. "Aha. Found 'em." Turning around to face the guys, she held up four passes. "These passes let you have seats at ringside, then you can come back stage to see the guys I work with." She gave each one a pass and lead them to their seats. Sitting on the right side of the commentary table, best seats in the house. "Tonight is a good night, 'cause the Undertaker is taking on Jeff Hardy after my match with Kurt. So, you boys enjoy yourselves."

Before she walked away, Jaret stopped her. "Calli, we have our instruments in the van outside. How 'bout you let us play one of our songs as you theme song for tonight?"

Smiling, Calli nodded and asked, "Which song?"

"'Girl All The Bad Guys Want', what else?" Jaret answered with a chuckle. So, the five friends quickly got to the van and grabbed the instruments. Once they were set up, she told them the time of her match.

Making it back to her locker, Calli was excited to have some of her friends there at ringside. As she got her ring gear out and set it on the bench, she kept thinking about the music video Jaret had mentioned months ago. He had offered a spot in it, and she was definitely wanting to be in it. Jaret had explained to her that she fit the part perfectly, since it had to do with a punk rock girl as the theme.

Finally, it was time. She walked down to the gorilla position and waited for her music to start.

_Well. I. Won't be caught living in a dead end job/ Or praying to a government, guns and gods/ And now it's us against them/ We're here to represent/ To spit right in the face of the establishment_

**"Is that who I think it is?" Michael Cole asked. The entire arena exploded from the surprise. Jaci jogged out to the stage with a mic in her hand. She threw up her "Rock On" hand signal and everyone did the same thing.**

**"The last time I was here was the Smack Down after the Royal Rumble. Since I was out on injury before, during, and after WrestleMania, I knew that it was only fair to give my championship spot to the next runner up, Triple H." Everyone screamed and started chanting, "Welcome Back!" and it nearly brought her to tears. "It's great to be back, I can honestly say. But, before I say anything else, I just want to let everyone, even Triple H, know that if I had to give my WrestleMania Main Event Championship Match to anyone, I'm glad it was him." Again, the Universe screamed for the spark plug. "But, the biggest thing that I want to point out tonight is the fact that while I was out, I kept in touch with people here. People like Edge." Everyone screamed. "People like Jeff Hardy." More screams. "People like mi Papi, Eddie Guerrero." A complete and total eruption. "People like them kept me informed of all the crazy things that have been going on since I've been gone. Like how Kurt Angle is in denial of the fact that he sucks." Everyone started laughing as Jaci continued. "I understand that he will be in a 'Hair vs Hair' match with Edge. Of course, with a little persuasion on the part of yours truly, I had Vince make it a no dq Hair vs Hair match, 'cause, well, let's face it. Despite the fact that I hate his guts, Edge's hair is too gorgeous to cut off."**

**Suddenly, Angle's music hit and everyone booed. When he stepped out with a mic, he glared at Jaci. "First of all, I don't suck. Secondly, it's a displeasure to have you back, Jaci."**

****"Kurt, do I look like I give a damn about your displeasures? I came here to make it perfectly clear that I'm back and ready to kick your ass!" Everyone couldn't stop cheering for Jaci. She was on a roll with the insults. "My ring gear is just backstage, waiting for me. And before you ask, yes, I'm wearing my original ring gear."****

****"That hideous outfit? That's always been your problem, Jaci. You don't have skills when it comes to presentation of high class." Kurt said as he walked closer to the fiery spark plug.****

****"HIGH CLASS MY ASS!" Jaci yelled as she glared at Kurt. "I represent every freaky, geeky, weirdo, disrespected, undermined, under estimated reject in the world! I'm the Underclass Hero, and you'll do well in remembering that! It's like how you represent the reason I don't watch the Olympics anymore. 'Cause, if you won the Olympics, what the Hell was your competition? 'Cause the only thing that comes to mind when I wonder what could possibly suck more than you is a corpse." Everyone started chanting "YOU SUCK" at Kurt and it pissed him off.****

****"That's enough!"****

****"YOU SUCK!"****

****"Cut it out!"****

****"YOU SUCK!"****

****"I've had it! Play my music!" When the music started, Kurt realized his mistake. " Wait! No! Don't play my music!"****

****But it was too late. At the part where you would chant "Angle", everyone chanted "YOU SUCK!"****

****Jaci smirked as Kurt left. It was so cool in her opinion. All that was left was for the introduction of her friends. "Well, since the 'sucker' done sucked it on outta here, I'd like to thank four of my absolute best friends for being here tonight. Jaret Reddick, Chris Burney, Erik Chandler, and Gary Wiseman. My friends from the awesome punk band, Bowling For Soup!" The band stood up and waved at everyone. The crowd went nuts as they saw Bowling For Soup all wearing Jaci Jones Shirts. Black with a skull with a blue mohawk and two Flying V Gibson guitars underneath it, crossing over one another like cross bones. And above the skull, it read 'Death by Punk Rock'. "Now, I'm gonna get ready. And it just so happens that Jaret offered to play one of his songs as a theme song for me. So, guys, c'mon. Get ready. 'Cause, my match with Angle is up next."  
><strong>**


	13. Her Dark Side

In her locker, Calli was dressed up in her original ring gear. Black cargos with suspender straps hanging from her hips. A red corset half top that stopped two inches above her bellybutton. Black converses, and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She then taped her wrists up, thinking the fans would find it more intimidating than jelly bands. Not many of the fans really appreciated Calli's interest in variety. She knew that some fans liked that about her. That she made it obvious that she was different.

When she left her locker, Calli walked over to the interview station. Josh Matthews stood over there and smiled. "Hey, Calli."

The spark plug grinned. "Hey, Josh." They were gonna do a promo with Cena. Once they saw John in position, they started.

**xPromox**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing here with one of the competitors of the next match, Jaci Jones." Josh said as Jaci walked next to him. Everyone cheered for the Punk Princess. "Jaci, you have a match against Kurt Angle next. Any chance that you might not succeed in your match?"**

**Jaci chuckled. "It's like you don't even know me, Josh. I'm the McMahon Prodigy, not some slutty Sable. I can easily kick any guys ass if I wanted to. From Chris Jericho when we were on WCW all the way down to our very own Jeff Hardy. It's way. Too.-" Jaci never finished her sentence when she looked over and saw John Cena walk into the shot, wearing his spandex shorts and wrestling boots. The Universe booed at him as he put on his flirty face with Jaci.**

**"We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm John Cena."**

**"I've heard of you. You're the guy who tried to beat Angle in your debut match. Honey, I can't stand Angle as much as the next guy around here, but even I know that was stupid." Everyone cheered as John's face faltered at the insult. "But I'll give you credit. I've never seen Kurt get pinned so many in a match before. You just might have what it takes to make it here."**

**John smile reappeared. "Thanks. So, you wanna go out after the show?"**

**"Is this for real? Are you, the rookie, actually asking me, the girl who started at the age of fifteen and has beaten nearly every man in this company at least three times and won the 2002 Royal Rumble, out on a date?" Jaci couldn't hold back the cackle. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as she laughed. When she straightened up, she saw the disappointed look on Cena's face. "Oh, you were serious. Well, if you need clarrification, the answer is 'no'." The Universe got even louder as she turned around and walked away.**

**John looked shocked that he was just rejected. but no more than two seconds later did Jaci jog back and pull him in for a quick kiss. Everyone "ooh'd" when she pulled away. John was star struck. The Punk Princess smiled as she said, "I could spare a kiss, though." And with that, she walked away.**

**The shot zoomed in on John. His grin grew with each passing second. Josh rose the mic up to John and asked, "Do you have anything you wanna add to that, John?"**

**John glanced at Josh and said, "Ahaa!" And he walked away.**

**xEndxPromox**

Calli walked over to the gorilla position and waited. Kurt already went out and was now in the ring, talking trash about how Jaci didn't belong the ring with men. Everyone booed at each word he said. Even the band started play a tune and chanted "YOU SUCK!" It was hilarious in Calli's opinion.

**"Jaci actually thinks that she can beat me? A two-time gold metalist? Puh, and might I add, -lease! She's a child in the is industry! She can't do anything half as good as I can! Now, as for our ma-"**

**"Dude! Shut up!" Jaret yelled into his mic. **

**Everyone cheered as Kurt turned to look at the rockstar. ****"Did you just tell me to 'shut up'?"**

**"I didn't studder, dude." Jaret was pissed that anyone would dare speak about Jaci like that. "Jaci's our friend. She is twice the wrestler you could ever dream of becoming. And by the look of that ugly mug you call your face, I'd say it time for Jaci's big entrance." Jaret then started his guitar and the song began.**

_**Eight o'clock/ Monday night/ And I'm waitin'/ To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me/ Her name is Nona/ She's a rocker with a nose ring/ She wears a two-way/ But I'm not quite sure what that means**_

**Jaci walked from the curtain and banged her head with the music. The fans were going crazy over the entrance. **

_**And when she walks/ All the wind blows and the angels sing/ And she doesn't notice me/ 'Cause she's watchin' wrestling/ Creamin' over tough guys/ Listenin' to rap metal/ Turn tables in her eyes**_

**Jaci then jogged down to the ring, slapping the fans hands and sliding into the ring. **

_**It's like a bad movie/ She's lookin through me/ If you were me then you'd be/ Screamin' 'someone shoot me'/ As I fail miserably/ Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want/ 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want**_

**The band then stopped as Jaci stood. They knew she was serious about everything she planned on doing to Kurt. He raised his mic to his lips, but didn't manage to say anything into it, because Jaci snatched it from his hands. Everyone loved this side of Jaci. It was her, in Star Wars reference, (que dramatic Darth Vader voice) _Dark Side._ The side of her that she hardly ever let out. Taz and Micheal Cole were on commentary at ringside. "Cole, I've only ever seen this side of Jaci Jones one time and that was in her first championship match. She was competing for the European Championship, and when the match was over, her opponent, The Hurricane, needed to be taken to the hospital. And what really got to me was the fact they were such good friends until Vince told her that she could get a championship match, and the stipulation was to either compete or leave the WWE. And She didn't want to hurt Hurricane, but Vince told her to win the title and teach him a lesson, or she'd never get another chance for a championship."**

**"I saw it, Taz. And I was too afraid to sit ringside during that match. The Hurricane couldn't get up because Jaci did what Vince wanted her to do. But what I remeber most was after the match, when Vince stepped into the ring to congradulate Jaci, she started beating him up. She basically did everything to Vince that she did to the Hurricane, only worse. I think we have a clip of everything that happened after the match, too."**

**Sure enough, a clip appeared and it showed the ending of the match._ The ref gave Jaci the championship and raised her hand. But Jaci just threw the belt onto the mat and knelt down next to the Hurricane. "Shane, talk to me, buddy. Where does it hurt?"_**

**_"Everywhere." He groaned._**

**_"Medic! Get a medic!" Jaci shouted. The medic team managed to put Shane on a stretcher and roll him out of the arena. But Vince strutted down the ramp got in the ring. Just as it looked like he was going to hug her, Jaci smacked him across the face. She then left the ring, leaving the European title behind. _**

**_Vince got a mic and glared at Jaci as he said, "You little bitch! I gave you everything! I gave you a contract, a championship match, I practically served the title to you on a silver platter. Is this really how you're going to thank me?"_**

**_Jaci stopped walking and just stood still. After a few moments, she turned around and ran back into the ring. If looks could kill, Vince would have been six feet under. Jaci looked like she was ready to murder someone. When she slid into the ring, she stood and Speared Vince to the canvas. She straddled him and started beating the living Hell out of him. _**

**_His son, Shane, ran to the ring to help, but Jaci slid out the opposite side and quickly grabbed a chair. Getting back in the ring, Jaci swung the chair and hit Shane on the head. She then turned to see Vince trying to get out of the ring. Quickly, she dropped the chair and grabbed his legs, pulling him back in the ring. Forcing Vince to stand up, Jaci lined him up and threw one of his arms over her shoulder. taking hold of this pants, she yanked him up and suplexed him onto Shane. _**

**_Since the McMahons were crossed like an "X", Jaci glanced at the turnbuckle. She pointed toward it and the Universe went nuts. "SPLASH!" was being chanted and Jaci gave a sadistic sneer. Walking over and climbing up, she was ready for the big one. Once on top, she threw her head back and screamed. Then, she jump off the turnbuckle and splashed Vince and Shane. She clutched her stomach as she got up. Grabbing the mic Vince dropped, Jaci turned to the fallen McMahons. "Vince, did you ever think that it was a bad idea to piss me off? I have a tendancy to be worse that Stone Cold. And this was a prime example. So, next time you put me in a match, you better think 'Hmm, with this get to have a beating like last time?' 'Cause if you put me in another match like this, I'll bring Steve back and we'll both beat the s*** outta you." _**

**Jaci turned back to face Kurt, but what surprised her was seeing the fear in his eyes. He then put his hands up, basically pleading with Jaci to call off the match. But she slowly shook her head. The bell then rang and the match began.**

* * *

><p><strong>oh, i am evil. CLIFFHANGER! sorry, but needed to think about incredible details for the match. &amp; sum ppl r asking me about wat will happen to Jaci when Eddie dies. I'm still trying to decide if I even want Eddie to die. But dont worry, will update again soon. and PLEASE REVIEW! IF U DON'T, I WON'T UPDATE! luv from chica. i 3 Bowling For Soup.<strong>


	14. Oh Boy

Such a **_HUGE_** twist in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaci circled Kurt like a tigress would her prey. The animosity in her eyes was incredible. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Finally, Kurt did the one thing he had never done in his whole career. He dropped to his knees and begged. "Jaci! God, please don't do this!" <strong>**It was a truly pathetic sight. He then slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Everyone booed as the Olympic Gold Medalist was counted out and lost via disqualification. "Wait! Can he do that?" Taz asked.**

**"No, he can't. Just goes to show how much of a coward Kurt teuly is." Cole stated.**

**This pissed Jaci off. She didn't want her return match to end this way. Quickly, Jaci slid out of the ring and tackled Kurt from behind. She wasn't going to let this happen on her return to SmackDown. As she pulled Kurt up, she punch in the jaw several times, pushing back to the gorilla position. The cameraman followed them, making sure to get all the action. Jaci then swung Kurt into a pile of crates, making him crash down. "I'm a child, huh? A child?" She yelled as she picked up a steel chair. With the swiftness she learned from Eddie, Jaci swung the chair as hard as she could, smacking Kurt's back. "Wow, quite a bit of hostility there from Jaci." Cole stated.**

**"Well, look at it from her point. Kurt interrupted and insulted Jaci during her speech. Then, he had the audacity to say what he said before the match. So, in my opinion, Jaci has every right to be pissed off." Taz added.**

**She dropped the chair and dragged Kurt even further back. Letting go for a brief moment, Jaci went to grab something to hit him with, something that would do more damage than a steel chair. She turned around when she couldn't find anything, only to have Kurt backhand her so hard, Jaci was knocked to the ground. Everyone booed at Kurt. They knew Jaci was one tough broad, but still, you can't hit a woman like that. **

**The camera angle was pointed upward toward the top of some crates that made a ledge at least eight feet off the ground. On top of the crates was the person who was saving the day. The Hurricane. Everyone cheered as the Hurricane jumped off the crate and speared Kurt away from Jaci. Kurt was out cold, and the Hurricane turned to scoop Jaci in his arms. **

**"Holy Headache. You need watch your head, Jaci. By the look of that hit you took from Angle, your head's gonna hurt for a while." He said as he laid her on a crate. When she didn't respond, he got scared. So, he did what he thought would bring her back: the Hurricane leaned down and gently laid his lips on Jaci's. She responded almost immediatly. She reacted the way any woman would if she were rescued by a super hero. But her eyes were closed, and she didn't think it was real.**

**Hurricane was kissing her because he had always wondered what it was like to kiss the Punk Princess. His best friend. The Underclass Hero. She was perfect in every way. And he was going to show her that the two heroes together were the best couple in the ring. He opened his mouth and licked her lips, and she opened her mouth and gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. But, her brows furrowed when she felt braces on her mystery kisser's teeth. Slowly opening her eyes, Jaci gasped when she saw that she was kissing the Hurricane. She pushed him away and quickly sat up. "What the Hell?" She shrieked. As he tried to get closer to explain, Jaci smacked the Hurricane hard across the face. "I don't wanna hear it. You're supposed to be my friend, and here you are, kissing me. That not what friends do." Jaci then hopped off the crate and walked away.**

**"Jaci, wait." Hurricane called as he jogged over to his friend. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're perfect. The perfect woman. I mean, look at you. Can you blame me for feeling this way?"**

**Jaci turned back and looked at her best friend. "I just don't think of that way, Hero. You'll have to give me some time to think about all of this." And Jaci walked away. The camera turned to the Hurricane, showing the sadness in his eyes.**

Calli smiled as she ran back to hug her long time. Besides Eddie and Chavo, Shane was the only other she had on WCW. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Sugar Shane."

Shane smiled as he hugged Calli back. "Yeah, I know the feeling. You think I did good with the kiss?"

"I think we'll know next week. Just keep a look out for the signs in the crowd." Both heroes laughed as they walked back to Calli's locker. Once there, Calli saw Jay sitting on the bench, waiting for her.

When he saw his lover, Jay stood up and walked over t hold her. "You were awesome out there, babe."

"Thanks, Jay." She then turned back to Shane. "Can you give us a minute, Shane?"

"Sure, just take your time." Shane said as he walked out. As he left, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He always loved hanging out with Calli, but now, he felt like he was being replaced. But, at least Jay was a Hell of a lot better than her ex.

"So, did you like the Evil Calli?" The Miami Native asked with a giggle.

"Too. Damn. Sexy. To pass up." Jay smirked as pulled Calli closer. Just at the moment when their lips would have touched, they heard something outside the door.

"What do you mean 'I can't see him'? He's my husband!" Then, a young woman burst through the door, two security guards grabbed her arms to pull her away.

"We're sorry, Miss Torreto." One of them said.

"No, wait." Calli said as she let go of Jay. What she didn't notice at first was Jay visibly tensing up. But, she let it slide as she walked over to the woman. "Can I help you?"

The woman glared at her as she answered, "Yes, you can stay away from Jason."

"Why would I do that? I'm Calli Torreto, and he's _my_ boyfriend." Calli stated with defiance.

"Well, sugarplum, I'm Denise, and he's _my_**_ husband_**!" The woman exclaimed with venom in her voice. At that moment, Calli's heart dropped to her stomach. And Jay just wanted someone to shoot him in the back of his head, just to end the scenario that was going to end him anyway.


	15. Cry! Why! Fight!

review pleze. luv from chica

* * *

><p>Calli's whole world stopped right there. Jay was Married! Since when? Turning back to face the Canadian, Calli saw the guilt written so clearly on his face. "Jay? Is this true?" She said, just barely over a whisper. He didn't need to say a word. The fact that he wouldn't look at her was more than enough of an answer. Calli walked over to her locker and packed her clothes. Not even looking back at the couple, she ran from the locker room and went to find Jaret. Once she found him, she saw that he noticed her distress.<p>

"Cal, are you okay?" Jaret asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Calli answered as she tried to hold back the tears. "Listen, are you staying at the Hilton?" When Jaret nodded, she continued. "Can I catch a ride with guys? I'm staying there, too."

"Sure. Are you sure you're fine?" He wasn't going to give this up.

"Yeah, I just need a ride." She tried. She knew that Jaret wasn't falling for it, but she also knew that he wouldn't push it if she didn't want to talk about it.

Jaret walked Calli to the van and let her sit next to him up front. He knew that she was stressed, and he wanted to help her. But if she needed space, he'd give it to her. Jaret then decided to change the subject. "So, I'm thinking for 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want', you could play the part of the girl and just have this total punk/badass persona on you. What do ya think so far?"

Calli wasn't even paying attention. She just stared out the window and thought about everything that had happened for the past two days. Had it meant nothing? Was she just a conquest for Jay to overcome? Did she seem that easy to him that he'd take advantage of her? So many questions were racing through her mind.

The rock star sitting the driver's seat knew that whatever Calli was thinking about must have been bad if she wasn't paying attention to his ideas about the music video. So, he just remained quiet the rest of the way to the Hotel. Once they got there, Calli turned back to her friend and hugged him. "Thanks, Jaret." Then, she kissed his cheek and got out of the van. When the door closed, Jaret drove off, leaving Calli at the front door.

The redhead walked inside and saw Vicki coming inside from the pool. Both were heading to the elevator, and Calli needed a mother to talk to. Once they in the elevator, Calli saw Eddie trying to catch up go with them. Her eyes widened, and as a reflex, she hit the 'close door' button, causing the door to slide shut before Eddie got in. Vicki gave Calli a curios look. "What was that about?"

"V, can I stay with with you tonight?" She asked.

"Sure. Eddie and I would lo-"

"No," Calli cut her off. "I mean, just with _you_." She emphasized. Vicki's eyes widened. It was that kind of request. Calli told Eddie everything that didn't involve boys, girlie things, relationships and sex. She talked about those things with Vicki and no one else.

"Are you alright, baby?" She asked.

Finally, Calli couldn't hold it in. The tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls. She leaned in and hugged the woman she had always considered her second mother.

It was worse than Vicki thought. The last time Calli cried in front of her was two years ago when Jeff Hardy told her about another girl he was interested in just before Calli was going to admit to having a crush on him. "Okay, baby. Eddie will stay with Chavo tonight, and it'll be just you and me."

Calli and Vicki stepped onto their floor and went into the room. Nearly ten minutes later, Eddie came in. "Lil' Mami," He used his nickname for Calli. "What was with that in the lobby?" Eddie didn't the answer he was expecting. She burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

"Great. Thanks a lot, Eddie. And I just got her to stop crying, too." Vicki hissed.

"What happened?" He asked like a concerned father.

"Girl problems." His wife answered. She went to the kitchen and pulled a carton of Chocolate Cherry Garcia ice cream out of the freezer. "And if you think that you should try to do anything, don't even. You'll only make it worse. She's already feeling the effects, and you don't need to add to it." She then pulled two spoons out of the drawer and put them and the ice cream on the kitchen bar.

"Did Jay do something to her?" He was already in protective-father mode. Eddie was ready to kick someone's ass.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. I will tell you, however, that you need to stay in your nephew's room tonight." Vicki was standing outside the bathroom, hearing Calli sob every emotion she felt.

"She can tell me anything she can tell you." Eddie complained.

"There are some things that girls don't talk about with straight men. Just grab something to sleep in and leave. She won't come out until you're gone." Vicki stated. Eddie finally gave in and grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Once he was gone, Calli came out and wiped her tears away. "Baby, tell me from the beginning."

* * *

><p>With Eddie and Chavo<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling, Chavito, I've never seen Calli cry before. Jay did something to her." Eddie was pacing in front of Chavo's bed, refusing to give up. Then, both Guerreros heard yelling in the room above them.<p>

"I told you our marriage was a mistake!" They heard Jay yell. Both men grew concerned when they heard the word "marriage".

"Then why the Hell did you walk down the isle with me?" A woman yelled back.

"I was drunk and RAW was in Vegas! You found me and took advantage of me! I had only known you a week, Denise, and you turned out to be a bigger bitch than I cared for!"

"That's not what you told me after the wedding, Jason!"

"Whatever! And just so you know, that night, I thought you were Calli! But then I thought it was some crazy dream after that because there was no way Calli was that bad in the sack! Tonight, the divorce is finalized! We are no more!"

"Fine! Go back to that little girl, Jason! You'll never find anyone like me!"

"That's the point, Denise!"

Eddie and Chavo had heard more than enough. They now knew what was going on. That bitch Jay used to complain about had found him. He'd tried so hard to hide from her until they were completely divorced. Eddie needed to find Calli and tell her. As much as he was mad at Jay for keeping this a secret from her, he had never seen Calli happier with anyone before Jay. So, he planned setting things right.

* * *

><p>With Calli and Vicki<p>

* * *

><p>After everything was explained, Calli dipped her spoon into the half empty carton and swallowed her spoon full of ice cream. Vicki couldn't believe that Jay was married. It was bad that he cheated on his wife, but to cheat while using her baby and not even telling that he was married was a totally different thing. She was ready to rip his head off. Then, Eddie burst into the room. "Calli, listen, you don't know the whole story."<p>

"I know more than enough to hate him for lying to me." Calli retaliated.

"No. Baby, listen. Jay was married. But he was getting a divorce." Eddie paused when he saw Calli's face soften. "Denise is a bitch, honey. We all know. But he was drunk and we were in Vegas when they got married. The divorce was finalized tonight."

The young redhead couldn't believe what she was hearing. She realized that she never gave Jay time to explain. All she did was ask him a question, and when didn't answer, she left him. Standing up, Calli placed her ice cream spoon on the coffee table and left.

Vicki looked at Eddie with a smirk. "I thought I told you not to get involved."

"Since when do I do what I'm told, Mami?" He said with a grin. He then picked Vicki up and threw her over his should. "Well, since I did what you told me not to do, maybe you should punish your bad boy, Mami."

Vicki giggled as Eddie carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>With Calli<p>

* * *

><p>Calli jogged down the hallway after the elevator door opened. She needed to clear everything with Jay, she didn't even give him a chance to talk. When she was nearly at the door, the she-devil herself walked out. Calli's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to Denise.<p>

"Well, if it isn't sugarplum." Denise sneered.

Jay walked out next with a disgusted look on his face. He just wanted his ex to leave. But what happened next caught him by surprize. When Calli was close enough, Denise was actually brave enough, or rather stupid enough, to push Calli back.

The WWE Superstars who were in the hallway at the moment stopped in an instant. No one ever had the guts to push Calli, not even Shane McMahon. Because everyone knew about her temper. Calli kept her gaze on Denise as she asked, "What she just did to me, does count for assault?"

All that was heard was a "Yes!" Looking over, Jay saw that it was Adam. He knew in an instant why he said it. Adam, like any other man, just couldn't resist watching a good, old-fashioned, Cat Fight, or, as Calli often called it, a Bitch Brawl.

"Good!" The red head cried. Without a second thought, Calli smacked Denise as hard as she could.

Denise fell to the ground, holding her swelling cheek. She crawled away and tried to stand. Once at her feet, she ran the other way, trying to get away. When she got to the stairwell and ran through the door, Calli turned to Jay. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Calli dragged him back into the room. She slammed the door and pulled Jay into his bedroom, still by the collar of his shirt. Either Jay was going to get some, or he was going to get hurt!

* * *

><p>oh, i am sooooo evil. need reviews if you wanna know what happens next. I also take ideas and requests. feel free to share. just PM me. luv from chica<p> 


	16. Talk About Surprises!

Pushing Jay onto the bed, Calli still had that pissed off look on her face. But it soon softened as she crawled up the bed and straddled him. "I think what we just had was technically our first fight."

Jay grinned. "Does that mean we get to have hot make-up sex?"

"You bet your sexy ass it does." Calli smiled as she took her shirt off. Thank God it was a baggy shirt, too. The same baggy shirt that she was going to sleep in. Which meant she wasn't wearing a bra.

The Toronto native sat up and nuzzled his face between her breasts. The red head speared her fingers through Jay's hair, loving how soft it felt. "Jay, I think it's your turn." Jay looked up with confusion, so, Calli clarified. "I gave you the blow job, you gave me tongue. You were soft and sweet for my first time, and that night you agreed to my idea of an orgy. The score's even. So, I wanna hear one of your fantasies."

"Well," Jay paused. "You'd think that it's sick."

"I have an extremely vivid imagination, Jay. I hardly doubt it could any more twisted than any fantasy I've had."

"I've kinda imagined us in a position."

"Which one?" Calli pushed.

"Sixty-nine." Jay answered sheepishly. To his surprise, Calli's eyes didn't widened, but her grin did. She knew there was something kinky in that crazy mind.

She then pulled the bottom of his shirt up, grazing her short nails over his taught muscles. "I think that's a good idea." She whispered. Calli couldn't help but smirk at the obvious blush. Taking advantage, she rolled off the bed and stood up on the left side. "If you want us to sixty-nine, you need to take your jeans off." She whispered.

Jay never, in his whole life, undressed as quickly as he did right then and there. once he was completely nude, he turned back to Calli, who slowly slid her cotton shorts down her perfect, shapely legs. He never saw a more beautiful sight. Calli wasn't like the other women he worked with. She didn't need to go under the knife to be beautiful. She was exactly as nature intended and then some. Natural beauty and an attitude to match. She was proud of who she was and what she could do.

Calli crawled back onto the bed and lowered her face to Jay's. Taking his lips with her's, Calli showed her aggressive side. She straddled Jay and held both his wrists down, one with each hand. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and wrestled with his. And Jay was loving it. She could feel it.

Jay's painful erection made it hard to concentrate on the kiss. He wanted be inside Calli, but he didn't want to kill the mood. But he didn't have to wait much longer. She pulled away and sat up. Looking down at her lover, Calli grinned as she spun around and got into position. Jay grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his face. When he had her right where he wanted her.

Calli's face was hovering right over Jay's throbbing manhood. She wanted to have him in her mouth. NOW! Gently gripping him, Calli licked his swollen head. Jay groaned, it felt SO good. He knew that shouldn't be the only one enjoying this. He got a good grip on her ass and buried his face into her pussy. Calli gasped and couldn't believe how good Jay was at this. She finally took his manhood into her mouth, sucking on him like a lollipop.

Jay groped each cheek as he searched for his lover's hidden pearl. She tasted sweeter than honey, and he was addicted. And he was loving reaping the benefits. Calli swallowed Jay's cock. She felt as though she needed more of him. Bobbing her head, took every inch. He tasted SO good and she didn't want to stop. As she sped up her efforts, she felt her climax approaching. And Jay knew it, too.

He took his his right fingers and penetrated her dripping womanhood. Hitting her G-spot made Calli moan, making him feel the vibrations from her mouth. He was getting closer, and he felt like making Calli cum first. He sped his fingers up and licked her clit twice as fast. It definitely had an effect.

If she didn't have his cock in her mouth, Calli would have screamed. It just came out as a muffled groan. She was quivering from her orgasm. The vibrations coming from her throat from her climax pushed Jay over the edge, squirting his seed down her eager throat. He shakily pulled Calli to lay next to him. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. "And we both thought I was kinky." Calli joked.

Jay chuckled as he pulled her closer. "Well, I think we're evenly matched."

Calli started to think about their relationship. All they did was have sex. It was great, but what was the whole point in being in a serious relationship if they only had sex? "Jay, I don't think we should be an item." Turning back to face her, Jay's heart nearly broke. But Calli quickly clarified what she meant. "I don't mean like we shouldn't like each other. I mean, like, we could still be friends."

"But, I don't want us to _not_ be in a relationship." Jay complained.

"Think about our relationship for a moment, Jay. We don't sit and talk to each other, we don't really do anything but have sex. Incredible, mind-blowing sex." Calli added with a giggle.

Jay smiled at the last comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"And you should. But, I just don't think we qualify as boyfriend-girlfriend."

The Toronto native thought for a moment before saying, "How about we meet halfway?"

"What are you talking about?" Calli asked.

"I'll agree that our relationship isn't the typical kind. But if we are still friends, can we be friends with benefits? We'll still be friends, we'll just have more fun than normal friends do. 'Cause, I'll be honest, there's no way I'd give up having that incredible, mind-blowing sex with you." He said as he smiled and pulled her closer.

Thinking about the offer, Calli couldn't help but wonder about the consequences, but she couldn't think of any. "I like it. And I definitely wouldn't be able to live without the sex." She smiled as she finished her statement. She then curled into Jay's chest and fell asleep. Jay was too far from sleep, but as started to lose himself into a deep slumber, he couldn't help but think to himself: 'What if someone she likes comes along?'


	17. The Beauty Of Being A Heel

Nearly a month later, the whole friends with benefits thing going on between Calli and Jay was continuing. He and Chris were now an official tag team, and Jaci turned heel and joined there team. Tonight on RAW, they were going against Kane and RVD with Shawn Michaels in their corner. As usual, Jaci was in Jericho and Christian's corner, but their guest was Randy Orton.

**Chris was pacing back and forth in the locker, mumbling to himself about the Royal Rumble match for the Inter Continental Championship. Christian then burst into the locker. "Chris! Chris!"**

**"What?" Jericho asked with a little annoyance.**

**"I've got great news. After I heard you talking to Bischoff about getting into Rumble, I did the same thing and now I'm in the Rumble, too!" Christians grin widened.**

**Chris smiled as he said, "That is great news. Now you can help me win the Rumble and become Inter Continental Champion."**

**Christian's smile faltered. "Hey, it's every man for himself, Chris. And maybe I wanna became Champion!"**

**The two bickered back and forth, throwing insults, bragging about being champions. Jaci then burst through the door with a big smile on her face. Walking over to Christian, who stopped bickering to look at Jaci, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey, baby." She chirped. "I'm so happy that you're in the Rumble. Now you can show everyone the champion you truly are."**

**Christian smiled and wrapped his arms around Jaci's waist. "Thanks, Bunny." He used his nickname for her, making her giggle. Since becoming a heel, she'd become a bit girly. Not too much, but enough to be noticeable. Christian then glared at Chris. "Glad to know _someone's_ happy for me." Looking back at his girlfriend, his smile returned. "And speaking of champions, you qualified for the Hardcore Championship. Congrats, Bunny."**

**"Thanks, Babe. I can't wait to have that belt around my waist." She had a lustful glint in her eyes. "And right now, I'm imagining you with the IC Championship around your waist."**

**"Really?" Christian said suggestively.**

**"_Just_ the IC Championship." The Universe "ooh'd" at that statement. "Besides, Christian wasn't the one who got Sweet Chinned by Shawn Michaels." Jaci stated as she turned to Chris.**

**Christian smirked at Jaci. "You know it, Bunny."**

**Randy then walked over and said, "Guys, guys, Shawn Michaels doesn't matter, you just leave him to me. In the mean time, just concentrate on the match." He then turned to Jaci. "And you could distract Kane and RVD."**

**Jaci scoffed. "What do you take for? Some kind of slut?" She then smirked. "Actually, I have an idea." Turning back to her boyfriend, she kissed him for good luck. "No matter what happens, just know I'll be alright." And with that, she left the locker.**

**"What do you think she has in mind?" Chris asked.**

**"With a mind like Jaci's, we'll have to wait and find out." Christian concluded.**

**x**

**In the middle of the match, Christian was pretty much losing to Kane. When suddenly, the lights went out. On the ramp, a single spot light had shone, and a robed figure was there. Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl" started playing.**

_Who is this irresistible creature who has an insational love for the dead?/ LIVING DEAD GIRL!/_

**The robe was thrown back, revealing Jaci. She was wearing a crimson corset that pushed her breasts up, with red leather arm warmers. Her hair was pulled out of her eyes and was held by a dark red ribbon. She was wearing a black garter belt that had black fishnet stockings clipped to it, black bikini-style panties, and she was wearing dark red stilettos. What caught everyone by surprise was her skin looked so pale. Dark eye shadow went all around her eyes and her lipstick was dark red. She almost looked like the Living Dead.**

_Oh, rage in the cage/ And piss upon the stage/ There's only one sure way/ To bring the giant...down/ Defunct the strings/ Of cemetery things/ With one flat foot/ On the Devil's...wings_

**Christian hardly recognized his girlfriend, but he new not to go to her. She wouldn't want that. Kane looked at Jaci and his eye widened He never saw anything like her. She walked down to the ring and slid under the rope. When she stood up, she stood toe to toe with the Big Red Machine. She looked up at him with eyes of lust and venom. **

_Crawl on me/ Sink into me/ Die for me/ Living Dead Girl!/ Crawl on me/ Sink into me/ Die for me/ Living Dead Girl!_

**This was it! This was the moment Chris and Christian needed. Chris grabbed one of the title belts and shoved it to Christian. Once in his grasp, Christian stood up and signaled for Jaci to get out of the way. She quickly stepped to the side and Christian knocked Kane on the back of his head with the belt. Kane fell, knocked out cold. Christian rolled him over and went for the cover. 1! 2! 3! They won!**

**Jaci hugged her boyfriend and gave him a good long kiss. They may have been heels, but they were good looking heels to say the least.**

**x**

**Backstage, they were celebrating. Chris was cheering for himself and praising himself, whereas Christian was sitting on steel chair with Jaci in his lap, making out with full on passion. She was still in the get up she wore to the ring, her lipstick was wiped away though. Josh Matthews walked into the shot with a mic. "Excuse me, guys. I was wondering if I could get an interview with one of you."**

**Chris walked over and smiled. "I'll gladly answer your questions, Josh."**

**"Actually, I meant Jaci." Josh said.**

**"Well, as you can see," Chris looked over his shoulder at Jaci and Christian, and they were still making out. "She's a little busy...gettin' busy. But go ahead and ask me anything."**

**"Okay. Whose idea was it for Jaci to distract Kane and seize the victory?"**

**"It was all the Punk Princess. She told us she had an idea, and for Christian to not worry. And, for once, I'm glad that she did something like this." Chris answered.**

**"Is there any chance that you and Christian will help her win the Hardcore Championship?"**

**"Well, since that title is going to retire after the next reign, no one deserves it more than our little Hardcore Icon. So, yeah, we just might. And that's the end of the interview." Chris then pushed Josh out of the locker, leaving Jaci and Christian, still making out.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>i want reviews. so review or i wont put up the next chapter. yeah im talking to u. u eating the 2 day old cold pizza! and u with bottle of Mnt. Dew Code Red. and u, squinting ur eyes as u read this paragraph. STOP READING &amp; START REVIEW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!<em>  
><strong>


	18. I'm Goin' Home

It was one of those very _**rare**_ occasions where the WWE granted specific wrestlers time off. And Calli was one of them. Where was she spending her time off? Cameron, North Carolina. Hardy Country. Calli felt so good about going to see Shane and Shannon, and the ones she missed the most, Matt, Jeff and Gil. Matt because he was her best friend. Gil because he accepted her almost immediately. Jeff because she still had that little crush on him. Ever since the whole feud Edge and Christian. She didn't know why, she just liked him.

After the plane landed, Calli felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She had no idea who was picking her up, but she hoped to God it wasn't Jeff. Thankfully, when got off the plane, she saw Amy. "Thought I'd never see you again, Dumas!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, Torretto, you weren't exactly who I had planned on seeing today." Amy countered with a smile. Both red heads hugged each other and walked to the truck. "So, what's this I hear about you and Jay? Matt said you two were in a relationship, then you're not. Which is it?"

"It's kinda both." Calli answered sheepishly. "We tried a relationship, but, all we did was have sex every chance we could. So, we decided friends with benefits."

"Hmm. Not the worst thing I've heard this week." Amy responded with a teasing look.

"Shut it, Amy." Calli giggled. "So, how've you been?"

"My neck's getting better. I should make a full recovery. But enough of that. Let's go home." And with that, the girls loaded up and headed the Hardy House.

* * *

><p>With the Hardys<p>

* * *

><p>Matt went outside to cut more firewood. Since Calli was spending her week off with them, he set up a barbeque for her return to the group. Calli was just as much a member of the Core Group as everyone else, only because of her and Shane being on WCW together. He brought her home, and she saw their real potential. Next thing the Hardys knew, Vince was calling and asking if they wanted to be taken more seriously.<p>

The real reason why Matt invited Calli to stay was to try to open his little brother's eyes. Jeff had been chasing tail ever since 2001, when his girlfriend cheated on him. Everyone but him could see how much Calli liked him. He always thought that she was just nice. But he did have something for her. It was this weird feeling in his gut that made him think about her at night. A feeling that made him want to get to know her. She was just like him. Eccentric, athletic, acrobatic, and she definitely a daredevil. And when he watched her having the onscreen relationship with Jay, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Matt finished with firewood and stacked it up. Hearing someone walk up behind him, Matt turned around to find his brother walking from his house. Seeing the stacked wood, Jeff looked at his brother. "You only ever cut firewood when you have a cook out. And you only ever have a cook out when you invite someone over. So, whose the guest?"

"You'll have to stay and find out." The older Hardy smirked.

At that moment, Gil walked out of Matt's house with of potatoes. "Matt, you think Calli will want mashed potatoes?" He yelled.

Matt turned to his father and answered. "Yeah, she will, Dad!" Satisfied, Gil turned around and went back in the house. Jeff didn't know whether to happy or terrified. Calli. Calli. His friend, Calli. The girl who believed in him, Calli. The only woman, besides his mother, to tell him that he could make it if he really wanted to, Calli. The only woman who captured his loving heart, Calli. Heart? Wait, why would she have his heart? It's not like he loved her. Right? The questioned couldn't be answered in time because Amy pulled into the yard with Calli in the passenger seat. In a state of panic, Jeff turned around and rushed inside. He didn't want to see Calli and make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

"What's got you scared enough to run inside, son?" Gil asked.

"Calli's here." He answered. "And I don't wanna look like a moron in front of her."

"Well, Jeff, did she see you run inside?" When Jeff nodded, Gil chuckled. "It's a little late to not look like a moron then."

Jeff groaned as he leaned against the front door. "I don't know what wrong with me, Dad. Every time I see her, hear her, Hell, even think of her, I can't concentrate on anything else but her."

"It's your heart tellin' ya somethin' there, Jeff. That's how it was when I met your mother. Sometimes, it felt like I couldn't breathe with out her by my side. Maybe your heart's tellin' you that she's the one. You've known her since Shane brought her home. And she was just as crazy as you, only a lot better to look at." Gil laughed.

Jeff started to think for a moment. Shane did bring Calli over in 1999. She loved how the Hardys were one of a kind. _"Now I know why Shane brought me here. He knows how much I admire people who are honest with themselves."_ It was one of the first things she told them. And she formed a very close bond with Jeff out of all of them. It could have been Matt. It could have been Shane. It could have been Shannon. Hell, he thought she would form a close bond with Amy over everyone else. But it was Jeff who she felt connected to.

He walked over to the window and saw Calli hugging Matt. She hadn't changed one bit. Her tomboyish attitude was still there. She still haf that smile he admired. Then, he noticed she was wearing a Hardy Boyz shirt. She still liked to make them smile. When she turned toward the house, she saw Jeff looking at her. The younger Hardy panicked and moved from the window.

Outside, Calli was greeted by a loving Matt Hardy. "Told you it was a good idea to come out here." He said with a grin. He then hugged her tightly like the little sister he never had. "C'mon. Dad wants to see ya. It's been nearly a year and a half."

Calli grinned as she walked toward the house. She loved Gil, he was funny, sweet, like the uncle everyone has. Once inside, she saw the Legend himself in the kitchen. "Gil." Calli walked up to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Sweetheart. It's good to see you again."

Smiling, the spark-plug tlet him go and turned around, only to find Jeff standing not even two feet away from her, just staring at her with his intense green eyes.


	19. Well, This Is Awkward, Isn't It?

Calli just stared into those green eyes. They seemed so hypnotic. But the trance they put her under had broken when Jeff reached out and pull her into a tight hug. She could have sworn she heard him sniffle, like he was crying. "God, I missed you so much, Calli."

The reaction was contagious. Calli quickly wrapped her arms around the younger Hardy and hugged him back. "I missed you, too, Jeff."

Everyone watching had a small smile on their faces. So far, the plan was working. It was just getting them together that they needed to do. They needed to get it started, or else Jeff would still be a man-whore.

The two let go and stared at each other. Jeff was the first to talk. "So, how've ya been, Red?"

Calli smiled shyly. "Fine. I've got a chance at the Hardcore Championship. And I'm excited."

Jeff smiled. He loved Calli for her personality. She could be excited about anything one minute, then completely shy the next. "Let me help you get your bags inside.

Just before they went outside, Matt spoke up. "Wait. Dammit! I forgot we were working on the spare room." He pretended to be embarrassed and mad. "She's gonna have to stay with you, Jeffro."

Calli's eye widened. She was going to stay with Jeff? Oh, this wouldn't be good. Just as if it were a miracle, Lucas ran up and jumped to Calli, begging her to pick him up. She smiled and picked the small dog up. "Hi, Lucas." She said as she hugged the small dog. That was when she remembered something. "Amy, I've been meaning to ask you about adopting a dog."

Amy smiled as she watched the Floridian gently let down the dog. "What kind?"

"A pitbull." She answered.

"Please tell that you're sayin' if Shannon were a dog, that's the breed he'd be." A voice rang. Shannon walked in on the little reunion, and not a minute too soon. "Hey, baby. How've you been?" He asked Calli.

The younger redhead smiled and hugged the little punk. "I missed you, too, handsome." Calli and Shannon always joked around. Since she was the Punk Princess, he would joke around and call himself the Prince of Punk. It was pretty catchy. "So, how's it feel to be the very first MFer?" She laughed.

"Fun, considerin' how I got the next script. And in it, I found out that after you win the Hardcore Championship, you turn on Christian and become the first female MFer." Shannon smirked.

"Great." Calli smirked. She then turned back to Jeff. "So, shall we go to your house?"

"Sure." He smiled. They both walked outside, missing the knowing smiles of everyone else inside.

Jeff cpnvinced Calli to bring her bags later. He knew she was tired and figured they could walk to his house and let her take a nap. On the walk, the two talked about everything. But the most popular subject was Jeff's Imag-I-Nation. "I came up with this weird character a few months back." He mentioned.

"Really? What do you call this character?" She asked.

"Itchweed. And he's pretty much insane." Jeff laughed. Some of his inspiration came from Calli's free spirited persona. Itchweed was a prime example. After Calli joined Team Xtreme, she and Jeff acted like two little kids. Nearly inseperable. Now that she was back, he felt as though they could rekindle their friendship. But, he felt something that made him want more than friendship with Calli. As they approached his house, they both noticed a figure sitting on the porch. When they were close enough, the figure stood and ran toward them. Upon closer inspection, Calli saw that it was a blond woman with a short mini skirt, black ballet flats, and a dark blue boob top that showed a little too much of her stick thin figure, and she ran up to Jeff and hugged him, and was pretty awkward,considering that Jeff stood there, frozen and did not repond to the affection.

"Oh, Jeff. I was so worried you forgot about me." She claimed dramatically. When she released the younger Hardy, she looked at Calli. "Oh, you must Jeff's cousin. I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out as if she expected Calli to shake it.

Calli was a nice girl toward those who were nice to begin with. So even though the blond was weirding her out, Calli extended her hand and shook Sarah's. At least the girl didn't act like a bitch, like the last one at the nightclub she and John had a dance-off with. "I'm Calli, and, no, I'm not Jeff's cousin, I'm his friend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Jeff, if this is a bad time, I could come back later. I know you promised to show me a good time today." Sarah blushed slightly and looked at her feet. "But if she just arrived, I could leave you two alone and come back tomorrow." And without giving Jeff a chance to answer, Sarah started walking home on the dirt road.

When she was out of site, the red head turned to the rainbow haired warrior with a look of distaste. "Was she the girl you told me you liked a year and a half ago?"

Jeff looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Calli's eyes. "No, that was Beth. Sarah's my-"

"Latest conquest, from what I can tell." Calli interjected. She then turned around to walk back to Matt's house, but Jeff grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"No, Calli. Just listen to me, please." He was desperate for a chance, even if he had to get on his knees and beg. The reluctant red head sighed and turned to face the Hardy Boy. "I met Sarah a few days ago. She came over earlier today because, yes, we were going to have fun, but I went to Matt's to see what was going on. And when I saw you, I forgot anout her."

She scoffed."That's what every woman wants a man to do, forget about her. Wow, Jeff. And here I thought you had changed. But, you can't be right all the time."

"At least I'm not a stuck up bitch prude." The moment the words left his mouth, Jeff instantly regreted them. Not because he knew he was going to get hit, but because it pained him to see the hurt written so clearly across Calli's beautiful face. He knew Calli had more respect for herself than most women, but that didn't make her a prude, let alone a 'stuck up bitch prude'.

With tears threatening to fall, Calli looked at Jeff, her voice crackling with the threat of crying. "Y'know, Jeff, the reason I stopped coming out here to see you was because of your confession about Beth. I actually loved you. And you were too blind to see it. And since she cheated on you, you've been nothing but the town man-whore." Jeff's eye widened. "Oh, you didn't think anyone told me. Please. Matt made me feel like a shrink with all of the information he told me. So did Amy, Shane, Shannon, even Gil gave me few call when he was scared for you, and we both know that it takes a lot to scare him. I know it all, Jeffrey. I know about Jesse, Mary, Victoria, Joan, Shelby, but I didn't know about Sarah until today. At least she had the respect to leave us before I turned into a complete bitch!" She then ran into the house and went to the room that had been made for her whenever she'd visit. Locking the door, she threw herself onto the bed and cried.

Jeff stood outside in shock. Calli loved him. He suddenly felt as if his heart had been stabbed. He hurt her so badly that she started to cry, and it took a lot to make Calli Torretto cry. He suddenly felt like a heartless bastard. Running into the house, he went to Calli's room. When he was about to knock, he froze when he heard her sobs. He realised that if he wanted to talk to Calli, he'd have to wait. For every woman, even Calli, it was best to have a good cry. So, he'd have to wait until she decided to come out. And knowing Calli's stubbornness, he'd be waiting for a while. He was starting to regret giving her the room that had the second ensuite bathroom in it.

* * *

><p><em>Calli had no idea where she was. She just knew that she was lying on a sheet, naked, with a blindfold on. She heard someone walking up to her and she knew that they knelt down next her, most likely their face was hovering just above her, because she feel the natural body heat radiating off of them. She opened her mouth to speak, but whoever was there placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. Then lowered their face and gently kissed her jaw line. She could feel the slight stubble on their face, so she reached over and speared her fingers through their hair. It was very long, as in past their shoulders. She thought it was Jay. And she was happy that he thought of this little kink. <em>

_She then felt Jay kissing lower to her breasts giving each a few loving nips and kisses. Calli gasped as he kept going lower, right until he was over her glistening womanhood. She was soaked, all this mysteriousness added a little sexiness to this kinky experience. Jay threw her legs over his shoulders and used his fingers to open her sweet flods. With her swollen clit in full view, burried his face where she needed him most. Calli threw her head back and screamed. God, he was better than the last time they did this. Jay made sure to eat up her womanhood and like her clit till she couldn't feel it. He was doing a great job at it, too. _

_The red head didn't want to grab Jay's hair, so she settled for putting a death grip on the sheet. Jay was licking her clit in long smooth laps making sure to thoroughly massage Calli's womanhood. He was lapping at her so hard that her left leg twitched ever so slightly, so he must have doing a good job if he could accomplish that. Calli couldn't hold it back much longer. She screamed as loud as she could, squeezing her inner muscles, squirting on her lover's face. He licked up her sweet honey and kissed her left thigh. Calli gasped as she moaned, "Oh, baby, you're so good to me."_

_"I know I am." Came a southern drawl._

_Calli then froze. That wasn't Jay. She quickly sat up and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes and saw the last person she ever expected staring at her with his green eyes and a sexy smirk on his face._

_"Jeff?" That was the only word she was able to form before Jeff went back to eating her. She then leaned on her left arm and could stop herself from combing her fingers through the Cameron Ntive's multi-colored hair. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Jeff! Right there! Yeah! Eat my pussy like that!" She was surprised that such words were coming out of her mouth. She didn't like talking dirty too myuch, but she couldn't help but say it. She felt like the real hellcat within her was being unleashed. She clawed the sheet and pulled it hard enough to rip a massive hole in it. This time, her orgasm was twice as strong as the last one and came twice as quickly. She was in Heaven, and Jeff was her Angel._

* * *

><p><strong>this one's for KatieWoo! and don't worry, luv. it won't be the only one. and if your beau is giving u weird looks cuz ur in touch witrh ur Imag-I-Nation, give him a playfull shuv 4 me. luv from chica! ;)<strong>


	20. Dream Or Reality?

Jeff sat outside Calli's room and was tuning old guitar. He figured it would be a while and he needed to pass the time somehow. He then heard something he never expected. Her moaning something like, "Oh, God! Oh, God! Jeff! Right there! Yeah! Eat my pussy like that!" His eyes widened and his brows furrowed. What was going on in there? He swore that he would never do this, but he put his guitar down and headed to the kitchen where the key tree was on the wall. Looking for the key with the purple casino chip key chain, Jeff grabbed it and headed back to Calli's door. He pushed the key into the lock on the knob and twisted it to the left.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and saw Calli tossing and turning. She was gasping in short breaths, and moaning. He stepped up to the bed and went to shake her awake. But he tripped and wound laying next to Calli on the bed, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and thought she was still dreaming. So, she turned him onto his back and straddled him and ripped his flannel shirt open.

Jeff wasn't sure what to think of this. But he figured he should enjoy it while it lasts. Calli was an aggressively attacking Jeff's chest. Biting his nipples rolling her tongue over them, loving the moans they caused. She then started kissing lower until she reached the top of his jeans. Quickly, she unbuttoned and unzipped them, and before he had time to think, Calli pulled his jeans and his boxers off his legs and threw them on the floor. Her nails grazed up his thighs and stopped at his hips. She then looked up and Jeff just before grasping his manhood, which was impressive to say the least, with her right hand and licked the blunt head like a lollipop. Jeff's eyes flew open as he threw his head back. God, Calli was so good at this.

The strange thing to Calli was how real this all seemed. But she decided to not let it bother her. These dreams of Jeff used to haunt her when she was younger. Now, she was going to enjoy every moment of this. She slowly swallowed Jeff's length. She kept going until her nose was pressed against Jeff's belly. She then started to bob her head up and down, bringing him to such heights he didn't know were possible. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her off his member. "Not yet, Red. I wanna take care of you first." He gasped. He didn't want to blow his load all over Calli. Not yet anyways.

The Charismatic Enigma laid the Punk Princess on the bed and pulled her Hardy Boyz shirt off. The tye-dyed bra made him smirk. He then wondered if the panties matched. He hooked his fingers to the belt loops on her jeans and was able to pull them down her legs. It amazed him that she could make jeans at least four sizes too big stay on. But he wasn't going to think too much about it. Not since the girl he'd just realized he loved since they first met was right there waiting for him. He saw that she was wearing a matching thong. It was not only cute, but kind of sexy. But he knew he love the set more if were on the floor and not on Calli. He gently pulled the thong down her gorgeous fair-skinned toned legs. For a girl that stood 5' 4" tall, her legs seemed to go on for miles. Tossing the flimsy under garment over his shoulder, Jeff then went straight for Calli's bra. He found out that it was one of those ones that unclasp in the front. It amazed Jeff that Calli could make anything she wore look good. After she was bare before him, Jeff went down on Calli, lapping at her juices. She was sweeter than anything he ever tasted. He could feel her tangling her fingers in his hair, moving to where she wanted him most. Right on her swollen clit, he started writing words with the tip of his tongue.

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WANTED YOU._

_YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN EVE__R._

_I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING.  
><em>

It felt so real to Calli. She didn't know if she was still asleep. But she soon felt that tight coil in the pit of her stomach. She was going to cum hard and fast. And it seemed as if Jeff knew that. He sped up his efforts and added more pressure to Calli's clit. She tugged harder on his hair out of reflex. Throwing her head back, Calli screamed as her orgasm washed over her entire body. She arched her back, nearly forming a perfect upside down "U". She felt it all the way down to the end of her toes. It even brought tears to her eyes.

Jeff moved up on the bed and laid next to Calli. She turned to face him and her brows furrowed. Was this really a dream? Feeling brave, Calli reached forward and stroked Jeff's cheek. She felt the irritating scratch of his stubble and her eyes widened. She was awake! Jeff had seen her naked body. Jeff was laying next to her naked. And Jeff had just given the best tongue she ever felt in her whole life. Calli stared into Jeff's eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Not lust, but genuine love. "What about you?" She whispered, almost like a concerned child.

Jeff smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you." He whispered back.

"This changes everything." Calli said in a calm voice.

"I know. But we'll be alright."

Calli then realized something. If she and Jeff were like this, what was going to happen to Jay? She suddenly felt horrible, like a cheating slut. She buried her face in her pillow, letting it soak up her silent tears. Jeff knew Calli was stressed, but it was getting late. And if they started talking about it now, they would be up night and too tired to do anything the next day. "We'll talk about everything in the mornin'. Okay, Red?"

She nodded and turned away from Jeff. At first, he thought she getting away from him. But she scooted closer grabbed his hand, holding it over her chest. She was trying to move away, she just wanted to spoon with him. And in all honesty with God and Heaven, Jeff couldn't be any more happy than in that moment right there.

**KatieWoo, that was 4 u. hope u lyk it. and dont worry, u'll hav mor dedicated to u from me. just update with Jeff and Liv and I'll keep on rolling like Proud Mary.**


	21. How To Start The Era Of Jaci Fu!

There was a loud knock at the front door that woke Calli and Jeff up. "I'll get it." Calli rasped.

"Come right back." Jeff mumbled before he kissed her shoulder.

Calli threw on her shirt and jeans before walking out of the room. She didn't know who it was, and she didn't care, that is until she opened the door. It was Sarah. "Is this a bad time?" She asked shyly.

"Depends on what you want." The red head answered. She stepped outside and closed the door, not wanting Jeff to get involved. "Why are you here? Jeff's still asleep."

"A-actually, I came to speak to you." Sarah admited. She was wearing a black tanktop, boot cut jeans with holes on the knees, and phat baby boots.

This statement caught Calli by surprize, "Why?"

Sarah sighed as she started. "I-I know you more likely than not think I'm a whore from what you saw yesterday. But I actually wanted to say that I'm glad you came here when you did. I had heard talk from the other girls that when Jeff was with them, he screamed your name, not theirs. And the only reason he and I met was because I was drunk and at the Hardy compound Party and my sister, Shelby, pushed me to be with him. Next thing I know, I wake up in his bed and he's walking out of his bathroom, fully dressed and heading to the kitchen. I saw that my clothes were still on and I was so relieved. When I walked down stairs, he told me that he let me sleep in his bed while he slept in the spare." She then chuckled slightly. "When I asked him what had happened, he told me that I was all over him...with my words. I wouldn't stop talking about how much of a bitch my sister is. He said that I passed out in his arms and so he carried me to his bed. He then told me about how great you were. He mentioned how you were the girl of his dreams. And, personally, I'm glad that he and I didn't do anything." She paused as she courageously looked into Calli's eyes. "Not because he's been with others before me, but because I'd feel guilty knowing that he was with me then got with the girl of his dreams, just leaving me in the dust. That, plus I would like to remember my first time."

Calli's brows furrowed. "First time? You were a virgin?"

"Still am." Sarah admitted. "Jeff told me that he didn't sleep with drunk girls. It made me feel good to know that even though he was a man-whore, at least he was a gentleman and had standards. I probably would've been too scared to be with the Charismatic Enigma."

"The town whore, Shelby, is your sister?" Calli asked. When Sarah nodded, the red head continued. "Wow. Your sister has been with nearly every man in the county, but your like Mother Theresa."

"I'm no Mother Theresa, I just have more respect and pride in myself than my sister. But beside that, I'm glad you're here. It's about time Jeff was happy. Especially since Beth." Sarah then smiled and turned to leave.

"Sarah?" Calli asked. When the blond turned around, she continued. "Do you wanna join us for breakfast."

Sarah smiled slightly and nodded. She was glad that the rumors were a lie. Calli wasn't a possessive bitch as Shelby claimed. She wasn't pushy or mean. She was normal. And Sarah like that.

Both girls were now in the kitchen, making breakfast and laughing over anything they could think they saw Jeff walk in with confusion on his face, the girl looked at each other and busted out laughing. The look on his face was priceless.

All morning, Calli and Sarah hung out and talked. Calli found out that Sarah was just like her, just a little more girly. She knew how to fix cars, wasn't afraid of getting dirty, and had pet cornsnake named Izzy. But the biggest surprize to Calli was that Sarah loved to wrestle, especially against men. But she hadn't done it in years. "I kinda developed a bad habbit."

"What habbit is that?" Calli asked.

"I'm anorexic."

The red head's eyes widened. "Sarah! Don't you know that can kill you."

"Yes. But I'm getting help. I've actually gained weight. If you'd have seen me two months ago, you'd think I was a toothpick."

Calli started to think. "How about this? I can train you. I wanna see if you can really wrestle. In fact, let's go to Matt's house right now. He's gotta ring in the back yard."

"I don't know..." Sarah trailed off.

"C'mon! With me by your side, you could do anything. You'll gain some muscle, learn the basics, I have friends who love to teach you the ropes of high flying. I've been thinking of giving myself a new gimmick. But I still love being Jaci Jones. But if you had the gimmick, we'd have tons of fun with ideas."

Sarah thought for a moment. It was a good idea. She'd get out of the state and travel, like she always wanted. She'd be learning from the best in her favorite sport. What the Hell! Why not? "I'm in!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Calli grabbed Sarah's wrist and they ran toward Matt's house.

* * *

><p>Matt's room<p>

* * *

><p>Matt and Amy were making out, as per usual. But Amy was feeling a little frisky today. As Matt went to stand, she hooked her finger from her right hand on the belt loops of his jeans. "Where do you think you're goin', Handsome?" She smirked.<p>

The older Hardy smiled and turned back to his girlfriend. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Matt pulled Amy into another fiery kiss, becoming more heated with each passing moment. It abruptly ended when the couple heard the front door open and slam shut. "Yo, Matt! We need the keys to the Dome!" They heard Calli yell.

"The one thing about Calli that I always hated. Her bad timing." Matt mumbled.

"Would you rather it be her or Shannon?" Amy smiled. She thought Calli's bad timing was always funny, even if it interrupted the moments she and Matt shared. "C'mon. I wanna see what she's doin' in the ring." Amy got up and ran out the door, down stairs to find Calli and Sarah giggling. "Why's Sarah here?" Amy asked curiously.

"Meet my student. Since Matt is the Sensei of Mattitude, I'm the Master of Jaci Fu. And Sarah's my apprentice. She's got the talent, Amy, we just have to help her unleash it." Calli grabbed the keys to the Dome. Sarah smiled slightly, still blushing.

Amy smiled back and wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder. "Welcome to Insanity, Sarah." All three laughed and walked out to the Dome, ready to begin the Era of Jaci Fu.

**c, KatieWoo? Sarah's not so bad. she's based on my cousin, who was practically my sister. I WANT REVIEWS. REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE! U THINK I WILL? I WON'T IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**


	22. Sugar And Jones

For the next two days, Calli taught Sarah the basics. And it surprised her that she was such a fast learner. "At least we can show up those boys. We should form a stable." Calli suggested.

"What would we even call ourselves?" Sarah asked.

"Well, first, we need to figure out a name for Sarah. Will she use her real name or create one?" Amy stated.

"Calli suggested a gimmick for me two days ago. What did you call it?" The blond asked.

"I wanted to name her Alice Angel. A girl who escaped from a mental hospital and can be just as crazy as Jaci and Lita. Alice Angel is the perfect name. Think about it. Alice, as in 'Alice in Wonderland', and Angel, as in 'just because it's her name, doesn't mean she has to be one'." Calli explained.

As the girls were in the Dome, discussing business, all three Hardys, Shannon and Shane were at the picnic table playing poker. And Gil was kicking all their asses. When Shannon laid his cards down to reveal a full house, he reached out to grab the pot. But Gil chuckled as he stopped him by revealing an Ace high royal flush. The rest of the guys slammed their cards on the table in frustration. "Damn, Dad! We're your kids! Don't that count for nothin'?" Matt complained.

Gil smiled as he pulled the pot toward himself and separated the casino chips. "Nope."

Shane looked over his shoulder and saw something that nearly made him faint. All three girls took their shirts off, tossing them out of the ring. They weren't naked, but they just stood in the ring in shorts, shoes, and bras. He quickly said, "I'm out, this round." Stumbling, he ran to the Dome to see this action. Once inside, he shut the door so the others wouldn't see this. "Ya'll are crazy to do this." He stated as he slid into the ring.

"Shane, it's hot as Hell, and we can't really work here if we're sweatin' ourselves to death." Amy explained.

Shane smirked as he looked at Calli. "You know, I never got that rematch clause for the European title. Why don't we settle it now?" Shane took his tee off and slipped out of his jeans, standing in only his boxers.

"You still have that ugly-ass tattoo?" Calli laughed as she pointed out Shane's Green Lantern tattoo.

"Hey! This '_ugly-ass tattoo_' happens to be my inspiration. So show The Hurricane a little more respect, Jones!" Shane was in his character. So, it only fit that Calli got into hers.

"Oh please, Hero. What respect?" She then looked at Amy and gave her a quick nod. Amy smirked as she walked over to the bell and rang it. The match began.

Hurricane charged and Jaci leap frogged over him, making him bounce off the rope and come back into a clothes line. She climbed the turnbuckle and flashed the Hardy Gunz. After that, she leaped off the ropes and did a perfect Swanton. In the cover, Sarah slapped the mat three times. When she pointed to Amy, she rang the bell. "The winner and still European Champion, Jaci Jones!" Amy slid into the ring and managed to get all three girls into a group hug.

Shane stood up, wincing a little bit. "Damn, hard to believe Sugar used to flirt with Jones on Nitro." He claimed.

"What?" Sarah asked.

The three professional wrestlers all stared at her. "You never watched the Monday Night Wars?" Amy asked.

"No. Wrestling wasn't a big thing in my house when I was in high school. Especially with Shelby being the perfect sister and getting everything she wanted." Sarah explained.

"Oh, little girl, when we're done here, we are gonna sit yo' ass down and force you to watch WCW." Calli teased.

"Can you, at least, tell me what the whole Sugar and Jones thing is?" She asked.

"Back when we were on WCW, myself, Shannon and Evan Karagias formed a boy band parody stable called '3 Count'. Formed by the Mouth Of The South, himself, Jimmy Hart. Anyway, Calli and I did promos where I flirt with her and she'd reject me. They were pretty funny." Shane said with a grin.

"In fact, let's stop early tonight, Sarah. I've worked you hard enough as it is. And if you wanna make it in our field of wrestling, you gotta be funny in your promos." Calli slid out of the ring and grabbed her shirt.

"What moves do you know so far, Sarah?" Shane asked as he started to get dressed.

"Other than the basics, I can do a Moonsault, DDT, Scoop Slam, Choke Slam, Hurricanrana and Suplex." Sarah explained as she named them one by one with her fingers.

"She's a natural, Shane. I wonder why Shelby never turned out this way." Amy commented as she slipped her Team Xtreme on.

"She's more of a, in the words of Madonna, Material Girl. She doesn't care who she hurts or what she does just as long as she gets what she wants." The blond explained.

"So, in other words..." Shane trailed off.

"She's a complete bitch." Sarah finished. "At least I turned out alright." She then put her gray tank back on.

Calli slipped her WCW Jaci Jones tee on and opened the door to let all of them out. "Well, to prepare you for the promos, you need to watch some old ones."

All four walked to the Hardy House, chatting about the storyline between Sugar Shane and Jaci Jones. After explaining everything to the Hardys and Shannon, they all agreed to watch old WCW tapes. After everyone, save for Gil, who went home to get some work done, was sitting on or in front of the couch, Matt pushed a tape into the VCR and pressed play.

**Shane and Shannon were in the ring as 3 Count, talking about how they were better than everyone else. So, as per usual, they started to dance and lip sync "I Can't Get You Outta My Heart", and it was pure torture. When they finished, the fans, save for some hormonally driven teenage girls, were booing them.**

**Shannon was the first to speak. "Hey! I know that ya'll enjoyed that just so much! So what we're gonna do, we're gonna kick it..."**

**"One more time!" They both said at the time. But before the music could even start, the crowd cheered as a small figure appeared on stage in gray cargoes with black suspenders hanging from the hips, black converses, and a black hoodie.**

**"God, why don't you just jam scissors in our ears!" Jaci complained. "It'll sound a Hell of a lot better than that crap you guys lip sync to." Everyone laughed when the boys started blushing and say that they weren't lip syncing. "Besides, boys," She smirked. "That ain't even real music. You wanna play real music to these people? Then start lip syncing to the kinda music we love! I grew up worshipping rock gods like Iron Maiden and Judas Priest. And, of course, Ozzy!" Everyone screamed at the mention of the Prince of Darkness. "If you want the crowd to go nuts, you do it like this." Jaci then dropped her mic and unzipped her hoodie, revealing a modified version of her merchandise shirts. A black tee that read in red letters: **

**I ROCK! YOU DON'T!  
>DEAL WITH IT!<strong>

**It was cut above her belly button and the sleeves were ripped off. Then, the music to Warrent's "Cherry Pie" started.**

_**Dirty/ Rotten/ Filthy/ Stinkin'**_

**Jaci quickly jogged down to the front of the ring. Once there, she jumped onto the apron and faced the crowd. She held onto the rope and swung her body to the beat. She was only seventeen, yet she could move like a professional exotic dance. And everyone could see the lustful hungry gaze that Shane sent toward her.**

_**She's my Cherry Pie/ Cool drink of water/ Such a sweet surpize/ Tastes so good/ Make a grown man cry/ Sweet Cherry Pie! Yeah!**_

**After the first line, she turned around and climbed under the second rope to get into the ring. She got a good grip on the top rope and threw her head back, swinging her hair over her head at the _WHOA!_ in the song (like Maryse). She then walked to Shane and turned around to grind her hips agaist his.**

_**Well, swingin' on the front porch/ Swingin' on the lawn/ Swingin' where we want/ 'Cause there ain't nobody home/ Swingin' to the left/ Then swingin' to the right/ I think about baseball/ Swing all night! Yeah!**_

**Everyone cheered for Jaci. She then walked to Shannon and did the same to him.**

_**Swingin' in the livin' room/ Swingin' in the kitchen/ Most folks don't/ 'Cause they're too busy bitchin'/ Swingin' in there/ 'Cause she wanted me to feed her/ So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater**_

**As the chorus came up, Jaci walked back over to Shane, she saw the way he looked at her. And apparently, he couldn't resist the temptation. He grabbed Jaci's arm and pulled her close. And doing something very un-boy-pop-singer wannabe, he dramatically dipped her and passionately kissed her. The music stopped and everyone screamed at the boy's brave action. Anyone who attempted to kiss the Punk Princess had to be either brave or have a death wish.**

**Jaci was struggling to push Shane away. But he wouldn't let up. He kissed her for nearly thirty seconds and finally let her up. When he straightened them both up, he gasped for breath, but had a huge grin on his face. The Punk Princess, however, was nearly in shock. Her gaze slowly shifted to Shane, who had his arms raised and was cheering for himself. Shannon srammed out of the ring as fast as he could when he saw the anger creep onto Jaci's face. He may have been arrogant and cocky, but he wasn't stupid, unlike Shane at the moment.**

**Shane turned to brag at Shannon. But when he saw Jaci and her fury, he knew he was a dead man, and not like the Undertaker. She screamed and Speared him to the canvas. As she straddled him, she threw punches from every angle, nine out of ten hitting the target. She pulled him to stand and swung him over the top rope and onto Shannon. Both were crossed like an "X", and Jaci climbed the turnbuckle closest to the duo. Once at the top, she screamed and jumped off, exicuting a Senton. **

**The boys cringed in pain. It was worse then receiving a Spear from Goldberg. When Jaci stood, she walked up to the stage, a smirk written so clearly on her face. Once there, she picked her mic up and simply said, "And that's how it's done!" Everyone cheered as she disappeared backstage.**


	23. With The Bad, Diversión De Loco Asno

With her vacation time up, Calli started making plans to introduce Sarah to Vince and Shane. She set up a meeting a needed to make sure everything was set up. The plane ride was pretty boring, but little did the girl know that what was happening back on SmackDown was anything but boring. Eddie had been let go. He was getting worse with the pills, and he only took them when he thought nobody saw him. Well, Chris Benoit saw it, and he was worried sick about Eddie. They were together on WCW, and as a friend, Chris knew he had to tell JR. When Eddie was let go, it devastated him. The only thing he did was ask, "Don't tell Calli, esse." to his nephew. Chavo promised.

Calli arrived at the airport, expecting Eddie to pick her and Sarah up. But instead, Trish and Chris were there. "Hey, not that disappointed to see you guys, but where's Eddie?"

Trish and Chris knew not to say anything, so Trish lied. "He's not feeling too good at the moment, so he sent us."

This concerned Calli. "Maybe I should call him."

"NO!" Both Canadians exclaimed.

The Floridian was now very concerned. "Where is he?" Since both blonds didn't answer, she walked up to Chris. "Chris, look me in the eye and tell me what happened to Eddie." Tear were on the way, and if Calli started crying, that was it for Chris.

He sighed. "Ask Chavo." Chris then picked her bag up and carried it to the car.

The ride was silent and awkward. Sarah sat in the back with Calli, trying to think of anything other than the awkward ride. Thankfully, it seemed to go by very quickly. When they arrived at the hotel, Calli jumped out of the car and ran inside, leaving Sarah with Chris and Trish. She turned them and tried to smile. "Sarah." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Trish. and this is my boyfriend, Chris." Trish smiled.

Despite Calli leaving her with them, Chris smiled and shook Sarah's hand.

Inside, Calli found Vicki pacing one of the hallways. "Vee, what's wrong?"

Vicki turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby. Eddie doesn't want to see anyone now." She wrapped her arms around Calli, needing someone to hug.

"What happened." She asked.

"They let Eddie go. Hegoing to leave after the next taping to go back to El Paso." Vicki explained.

"Why?"

"He was caught pill popping, Baby." Vicki couldn't hold back the sob.

Calli couldn't believe it. It was happening all over again. Eddie pill popped while they were on WCW, and told him she'd help him quit as long as he stayed clean. As far as she knew, he was clean since then. She hugged Vicki back with everything she had, not holding back any tears.

A few hours later, Calli helped Sarah get ready for the interview. She managed to dry her tears and put on her sports bra and track shorts. Her sneakers were black with red trim, nothing too special. Sarah wore the same thing so she could do as well as Calli. Once there, everyone saw Calli show up with a hot blond girl. Pointing at the ring, Calli motioned for her friend to get in it. Sarah nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile, Calli went to Shane to talk to him. "Didn't I tell you she'd wow you." She smiled.

"We haven't even seen her wrestle yet. I'll give my opinion once I've seen her in action." Shane commented. Of all the guys there, he randomly picked one from the crowd. "Cena, get in the ring."

John nodded and rolled into the ring and saw Sarah for the first time. "How you doin', baby." He said with a flirty face.

Sarah smirked. "I'll be fine after I kick your sorry ass." All the guys outside the ring gave low whistles and a few "ooh'd" at her comment.

"Well, you'll have to wait if you wanna put yo' hands on me. Shane wants me to test some new kid." John continued to smile. He looked over to Shane and Calli. "So, where is this guy?"

Shane nodded toward Sarah while Calli covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she pointed to Sarah. The bell then rang. And when John turned around, Calli ran up and clotheslined him. Everyone cringed at the woman's aggressive attack.

Sarah was used to men flirting with her, she was Shelby's little sister after all. But Cena was in shock that a chick was able to clothesline him. he had, at least, a hundred and twenty pound on her and was at least four inches taller. He quickly stood up and composed himself. Trying to grab her, Cena missed as Sarah dodged and jumped onto the second rope, springboarding herself to moonsault him.

Shane nodded his head and looked back at Calli, who was smiling at her protege. "You were right. She is impressive. She's like you and Amy."

"That's what I've been saying. We even wanna form a stable." Calli said with a smile. Both cringed though when Sarah put John in a scissor lock. But Calli smiled again when John tapped out. She was ready.

"I'll draw up a contract. Can she sign it tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"Are you kidding? She'll do it." Calli and Shane shook hands and went their seperate ways. Calli ran to the ring, where Sarah still had John in a scissor lock. John was about to pass out untill Calli came over and convinced Sarah to let him go. "You're in, honey! Your contract will be in tomorrow, the day before the taping. You're debuting in two days!" Sarah was happy. She made it. She finally proved that she didn't have to be like her sister to get anywhere.

* * *

><p>That night, Calli and Sarah were celebrating. Taking shots one by one. Sadly, they were too much, and the girls were extremely drunk. Trish knew she had to do something. So, she was able to convince the Americans to go to her room so they could be watched. But Calli's foreplay was really tempting to react to. "Trish. You have no idea how hot you are, do you?" The red head giggled as the Canadian open the door to her room.<p>

Sarah was pouting from the lack of attention. "What about me?"

Calli smiled as she turned to Sarah. "You are, without any question, the hottest blond American chick I have ever laid eyes on."

Sarah smiled. "Aww, thanks." She then started kissing the red head. Calli responded the same way, kissing back just as aggressively.

Trish managed to pull both of them into the room, but Calli broke from Sarah and started groping the Canadian. She knew she should have pushed the red head away, but it was hard when Calli was stronger than her.

Chris heard the commotion and got out of bed to see what was going on. He got an eye full. Trish enjoying more than struggling with the attention she was getting. "You want some privacy there, babe?" He joked.

Calli pulled away from Trish and smiled. Walking over to Chris, she left Sarah and Trish to continue getting to know each other. Calli walked up to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You might not know this, but the night I caught you jerking off to my poster, I went to my room and used my bunny, thinking of you." Chris' eyes widened at this information. This was going to be one crazy night.


	24. How They Met To What Happens Now

Sarah had sadly passed out on the couch. This made Trish upset. She now didn't have anyone to play with. Sarah made her hot and horny, and now, she was out like a snuffed candle. But she heard moaning in the bed room and decided to check in on her beau. She found Chris being blown by Calli. Her man was lying on his back on the bed with his knees bent and hanging over the edge of the matress, with a shirtless, braless Calli between his legs, sucking him off.

Normally, Trish would have exploaded. But since she was totally aroused, she started to strip herself of her clothes and climbed into bed and started kissing Chris.

Chris gladly accepted Trish, since Calli was sucking on his swollen cock like a lollipop. What most women didn't know about Chris was that he was a very generous lover. He manuvered Trish to sit up and straddle his face. As he groped her ass, he pulled her down to plunge his tongue inside of her. Trish threw her head back and moaned. God! Damn Chris and his tongue. She looked down only to see him look up at her and wink. He then pushed her up enough to say, "Baby, I want you to ride."

Trish gasped in delight as she nodded. Moving off of him, she managed to get Calli to stop and hear her out. "Hun, straddle Chris' face and face me. Okay?" Calli nodded as she stood up and took the remenants of her clothing off. The young American circled the bed to come face to face with Chris. She had never seen Chris look so turned on before.

Chris turned to look at Calli. He only ever saw her naked twice in his lifetime. The most resent was when she gave the idea for them and two fellow Canadians to have an orgy. But the first time was back when he first met her.

(A/N: i kno, not the time for a flashback. if you want you can skip it)

_Calli was in the ring with Rey Mysterio. Out of everyone there, Rey was the closest to her age. She was nearly sixteen, whereas Rey was eighteen. They had been exchanging tips about top rope dives when Chris walked in. He took one look at Calli and he was like a fish to bait. Hooked. She didn't even look at him, but he didn't care as long as he could look at her. She walked over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. She wanted to demonstrate her Dragonrana. _

_"Yo, Chris!" Rey shouted. "Get in here, man."_

_Without hesitation, he slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. "Who is this cutie?" He asked with a smirk._

_"Don't even try, man. She's waaaaaaay outta your league." Rey chuckled. "Her name is Calli Torretto. And she wanted to demonstrate a smoother way to exicute a Dragonrana. You mind lettin her use you?"_

_Chris' smile only grew wider. He nodded excitedly and looked back at the redhead, only to find it too late. She leapt onto him, wrapped her legs around his neck, and flipped him forward, onto his back. Calli then hooked his legs like a pin. "And that's how it's done, Rey." Calli smiled._

_A few hours later, Calli was shower in the lockerroom. She didn't know that someone was watching her. Chris had snuck into her locker to talk to her, but, him being who he was, couldn't resist the temptation. He carefully opened the door to the showers and watched the young wrestler wash her body. He was getting hard by watching her. He quickly moved away from the door to stand outside the locker. Nearly thirty minutes later, Calli came out of her locker, still towel drying her thick red hair. "Hey, sweet cheeks." Chris said smoothly._

_Calli turned around gave the blond a small smile. "Hi. I didn't hurt you too badly with that Dragonrana, did I?"_

_"Nah, I'm fine. Good job, by the way. Usually, chicks can't pull off high-flying moves."_

_"I don't like the term 'chick'. I prefer...woman." She said with a smirk. "By the way, did you like the show?"_

_"Yeah, Nitro did pretty good tonight." Chris answered casually._

_"Not that show. I'm talking about the show where you were watching me taking a shower." Calli chuckled evilly._

_"Oh." Chris said sheepishly._

_"You do realize that I'm still a minor, right?"_

_Now he was confused. "What?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fifteen. Give me a call in about three years and I'll let you join me in the shower next time." She then grinned as she walked away._

Calli was pulled by Chris to straddle his face. He pulled her down and flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit. He loved the sounds she was making, and having Trish ride him at the same time just added fuel to the fire. Calli reached for Trish and pulled her in for a kiss.

Both girls wrapped their arms around each other and connected their lips together, making out like there was no tomorrow. Calli added more heat by taking her right hand and using her two first fingers to stroke Trish's clit. With Chris hitting her G-spot, and the red head's fluid strokes of her clit, Trish was in Heaven.

Calli loved the feeling of Trish's kisses, they proved effective with Chris speeding his efforts with his tongue and adding two fingers to his minstrations, she nearly screamed. If Trish wasn't there kissing her, Calli would've woke the neighbors.

Trish gyrated her hips to match Chris' thrusts, trying so hard to reach her peek. Calli knew what Trish was doing, so she pulled from the kiss and leaned her body down, almost like she was going to sixty-nine. Reaching around, took hold of Trish's hips and rolled her tongue over her clit. Now Trish was struggling to not scream. She speared her manicured fingers through Calli's hair, moving her where she needed the most attention.

The red head kept her efforts up, knowing how much the blond needed release. It was written so clearly across her face. And those efforts paid off. Trish couldn't hold it back any longer. She screamed. Loud. And she quickly pulled Calli up and kissed her again as she rode her orgasm out on Chris, who doubled his efforts and was making Calli cum. Oh, how he loved her taste. No wonder Jay kept talking about how amazing the oral sex was. He kept saying not only was Calli great at giving, but when her orgasm came, he loved reaping the benefits. Chris moved his left hand down to grab Trish's hip as he slammed upward, bringing his own orgasm into play. God, his greatest fantasy coming true.

Afew minutes later, three were laying down side by side. Trish on the left, Chris in the middle, and Calli on the right. Chris had either of his arms wrapped around the women surrounding him. All three were gasping. No way was this night going to be forgotten. Even if Calli was drunk, she wouldn't forget this any time soon.

Oh, the insanity.

**KatieWoo, that was 4 u. hey, that rhymed. luvd the new chapt 4 Another Me. i laughed 4 matt's misfortune. cant wait 2 read the next chapt. reviews r needed. i hope to have more reviews than chapters.**


	25. Not Your Average Day

Dizzy. That was what Calli felt when she opened her eyes. God, why did you curse man with hangovers? As she tried to sit up, she found that she wasn't alone. Calli tried her best not to scream when she saw Chris and Trish tangled together, just as naked as she was. Every event from the night hit home. Calli felt horrible, like a no good two dollar whore. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But, despite what she wanted, she knew she had to get ready to take Sarah to her contract signing.

Crawling away from the two sleeping Canadians, she got dressed and went to wake her apprentice. Nearly twenty minutes later, both Calli and Sarah were in there suite, getting dressed for the signing. Calli told Sarah that since it was the Halloween party special for SmackDown, they could dress in costumes. So, the girls went to the party store trying to find the perfect costumes. Sarah saw a cute sexy "Alice In Wonderland" costume. "Since I'm Alice Angel, it only makes sense to dress like Alice."

Calli smiled as she nodded. "Yeah. Shannon said he was gonna be a combination of a priest and a devil. John said he'd be Vanilla Ice. Chavo an-" She cut herself off. She was about to mention Eddie. Shane had told her last night before the two celebrated that she'd be the one to put him out on injury. She was still upset he kept this secret from her for so long.

Sarah could tell Calli was a little sensitive about a subject. But she didn't want to force her friend to talk. "Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to. We can talk about what you're gonna wear."

Calli smiled softly at her friend's understanding. "I was thinking that a rag doll look would be cool."

"That could work. Like Sally from 'Nightmare Before Christmas'?"

"No, a sexy, punk, rebel rag doll. I could go to the shop and get a reverse spray tan."

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Instead of looking tan, I'll look pale. The stitches will come out more and I'll look more convincing."

Both girls got their make up and everything else done as the day went on. With their costumes and special effect on, it was time for the recording.

**It showed everyone backstage for the costume party. And it was funny. Tajiri was dressed like a disco king, Shannon, a religious demon, Cena, Vanilla Ice, Eddie as Zorro and Chavo as a stereotypical Mexican with a poncho, sombraro, a stick of dynamite and an empty techilia bottle. Farooq was a pimp, the majority of the divas were french maids serving drinks, even Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah made an appearance, Mae as Marilyn Monroe and Moolah as Pebbles Flintstone. Stephanie showed up and she was dressed as a sexy witch. "Everyone, tonight, we have a contract signing for a new superstar. And this one just so happens to be a friend of our own Underclass Hero, Jaci Jones. And it's gonna happen next."**

**x**

**Out in the ring, Shane was sitting at a set up table with the contract signing. Shane then raised the mic in his hand. "Tonight, I have a contract ready to be signed by our newest superstar. And accompaning said superstar to the signing is SmackDown's very own Jaci Jones."**

_**Well. I. Won't be caught living in a dead end job/ Or praying to a government, guns, and gods/ And now it's us against them/ We here to represent/ And spit right in the face of the establishment**_

**Jaci strutted to the stage, loving the loud crowd. Stopping just before the ramp, She turned around, her music fading. Suddenly, Sum 41's "No Apologies" blasted through the speakers. A girl with blond locks dressed as Alice in Wonderland came out and head banged to the beat of her theme song.**

_**I've heard it before/ I'm straight outta line/ The image of malice/ With one evil mind/ I've got no excuse/ It's my alibi/ A victim of fashion/ Dressed to do or die**_

**Both girls walked to the ring, screaming and shouting just as much as the fans. Jaci was smiling and the new girl had wide grin on her face, just eating the excitement up.**

_**Don't worry/ About me/ I'm not your/ Misery/ A reject/ No respect/ I don't, I don't, I don't**_

**They slid into the ring, careful that their costumes didn't reveal anything, there were kids watching after all. The new girl then jump onto the nearest turnbuckle and threw up a "Rock On" hand, receiving some in return from the fans.**

_**I don't wanna be a conclusion/ Victim of confusion/ And I'll stay/ My own place/ Right here in no where/ So here's my resignation/ From the desperation/ I'm the saint of hopeless/ I make no apologies**_

**The new girl then sat down in front of Shane and looked at the contract. She turned to Jaci and showed her one particular line. Jaci's brows furrowed in confusion. Grabbing one of the mics on the table, she raised it to her lips. "Shane, this says that if she signs, she's a Diva."**

**"Of course." Shane said, as if it were to be expected.**

**"Shane, asking her to be a Diva is like asking me to be a Diva." The fans booed at Shane for that. If this girl was like Jaci, then she didn't belong in the Divas division.**

**"Well, unless you have a different contract, you'd better have her sign this one, because it's the only one I'm offering." He smirked.**

**Both girls gave each other a knowing look. "I figured you'd do something like this." Jaci said as she turned toward the stage. She put her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth and whistled as loud as she possibly could, and it was very loud and high pitched. A few moments later, a little boy, about three or four years old, dressed as a plush jack-o-lantern, jogged, or rather wobbled, to the ring with a black folder clutched in his small hands. Everyone said "aww" because of how cute he was. He climbed the steel steps and entered the ring, handing Jaci the folder. The punk Princess smiled and reached into the pocket on her costume and pulled out a blue lollipop. She smiled as she gave it to the boy, loving his reaction. He slid out of the ring and jogged back up to the stage, clutching the lollipop in his hand. Once he was gone, everyone clapped and cheered because of how cute the scene was. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Dominic." Jaci said into her mic. Turning around, she openned the folder and pulled out a contract. "I figured you were gonna try to pull a fast one on us. So, I asked Stephanie to draw up a contract to our specifications." She then set the contract down and pointed out certain parts to the blond, both of them smiling. She then took a pen and signed the contract. Everyone cheered this as Shane looked completely dumbfounded. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my friend and now coworker, Alice Angel!" There was no seat with a butt in it, as everyone was on their feet.**

**x**

**Backstage, everyone was congradulating Alice. Cena even came up and kissed her hand. "I have a gift to welcome our newest Superstar." He said. Taking a small step back, he busted out with a freestyle. (A/N: im making this up, so bear with me here)**

**"Yo' theme song claims you as the image of malice,  
>All I see is a hot and sexy Alice.<strong>

**You just like our girl, Jaci, here. She's all that and them some,  
>Can you beat down yo' opponent like a Salvation Army Drum?<strong>

**I'll admit, that costume, it looks pretty cute,  
>You fill it out nicely, with a hot rack ta boot.<strong>

**I can tell that they're real, it's easy ta see,  
>So how 'bout it, girl. You wanna go out with me?"<strong>

**Jaci and Alice gave each other knowing looks. With a smirk, Alice walked up to John and smacked him as hard as she could. Jaci was laughing. "They don't call it 'Smack' Down for nothing." Both girls then walked away and toward Stephanie. Eddie and Chavo were talking to her, talking about how they wanted to have a shot at the tag team titles. **

**"I'll tell you guys what. If you beat Jaci and our newest Superstar, Alice Angel, I'll give you a shot. It's a Number One Contenders Match. And it starts next."**

The scene was cut and Calli left to walk to the gorilla position. She just wanted to get this match over and done with. Eddie had followed her, wanting to talk. "So, esse, you excited? Number one contender for the tag titles. Good jo-"

"¡Cállese!" Calli shouted. Eddie was stunned. Never had she shouted at him before. "Sé todo, Eddie. Vee me dijo."

The older man's eyes widened. "Calli, baby, please let me explain."

"¡Yo no quiero oírlo!" Tears started falling down from her eyes. "Usted me prometió que permanecería limpio. Estuvo a mí, después de todo estos años." Turning away from the man she always thought of as her father, she choked up one last sentence before Eddie and Chavo went out to the ring. "Espero que las píldoras lo valieran, las encinas. Acaba de me perder tan un amigo, como un colaborador, y como la familia."

Calli wiped her tears away as Sarah approached. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just have fun out there." Calli said as she dried her tears.

* * *

><p>1. ¡Cállese!<p>

Shut up!

2. Sé todo, Eddie. Vee me dijo.

I know everything, Eddie. Vee told me.

3. ¡Yo no quiero oírlo!

I don't want to hear it!

4. Usted me prometió que permanecería limpio. Estuvo a mí, después de todo estos años.

You promised me that you'd stay clean. You lied to me, after all these years.

5. Espero que las píldoras lo valieran, las encinas. Acaba de me perder tan un amigo, como un colaborador, y como la familia.

I hope the pills were worth it, holmes. You just lost me as a friend, as a coworker, and as family.


	26. Great! Just Great!

**_**I've heard it before/ I'm straight outta line/ The image of malice/ With one evil mind/ I've got no excuse/ It's my alibi/ A victim of fashion/ Dressed to do or die**_**

**Both girls were still in there costumes, they just weren't wearing high heels anymore. Instead, it was black converses. They both seemed pumped, and they were. The first all-girl tag team to compete for the tag team titles.**

**Jaci and Alice slid into the ring and went to their corner, talking over tactics to win. The bell rang and Jaci was the first in to get in the ring. Chavo got in next, not really aware of his friend's emotional state. But he became aware of it when she charged and speared him to the canvas. Throwing punch after punch after punch. She needed to release her anger somehow, and this was the best way.**

**Chavo didn't know what hit him. But he managed to push Jaci off of him and scurry to his corner to tag Eddie in. Latino Heat didn't want to face the Hell he was about to deal with. Reluctantly crawling into the ring, Eddie looked up at the girl he considered his daughter for years. He wanted his opportunity for a tag title, but he didn't want to hurt her. He walked to the center of the canvas and laid on his back. He was giving her the victory and number one contender shot. But Jaci didn't want it just handed to her. At least, not without a little pain delivery. She acted like she was going for the pin, only to do a last minute hit, a mild punch to the Adam's Apple. Everyone gasped. Never had they assumed Jaci would do something so low to Eddie. She then pinned him.**

**One!**

**Two!**

**Three!**

**The bell rang, ending the match. But she wasn't finished. As she stood up, she stomped on his right leg, repeatedly. After the eleventh stomp, the Universe was booing her. She slid out of the ring and started up the ramp, her head in her hands the whole time. Eddie was in pain, telling the medics that his leg was broken. Alice was right behind her. Grasping her friend's shoulders, she turned her around to see her crying. The cameraman showed it, and everyone went silent as they watched the Punk Princess sobbing. Alice held Jaci close, comforting her as best she could.**

Calli just wanted to leave. She couldn't take this kind of stress, especially with all her sexual problems. Sarah wanted to help, but she could tell that she wanted to be alone.

Making it to her locker, Calli was surprized to find Jay sitting on the bench. "Are you okay?"

"No." Was her response.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, I know." Calli just wanted Jay to get out so she could be alone.

"I just don-"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, JAY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M DEALING WITH THE STRESS OF WHAT HAPPENED IN NORTH CAROLINA AND WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, BUT WITH EVERYTHING EDDIE LIED ABOUT JUST MAKES IT SO MUCH WORSE!" She exploded out of no where. Calli just couldn't hold any of it in.

Jay didn't expect Calli to scream at him, but what concerned him was whatever happened in North Carolina and last night. "What are you talking about?"

Oh shit! She said too much. "Forget it." She whispered.

"No. Tell me." He tried to push. When Calli remained silent, Jay walked over and used the tips of his fingers on his right to lift her head up so she would look at him. "Tell me." He said in a calmer tone.

It finally happened. Calli cried in front of someone other than Vicki. She admitted everything that happened. From Jeff to Chris and Trish, and it was breaking Jay's heart. He knew the idea of him and her trying a relationship was going to turn around and bite him in the ass. She only returned from an injury and was living the worst kind of Hell any woman could go through...the emotional kind. He could only think of one thing that would help. "Maybe you should take a break. Ask Vince to let you have time off to get your thoughts together."

"I just got back, Jay. Vince isn't about to let one of his top wrestlers just leave." Calli replied as she tried to dry her tears.

"He will if you're having an emotional breakdown, which you are. At least ask him. Vince may be an ass, but if he would listen to anyone other than his children, it's you. I'll be there for you..._as the world falls down._" He sang the last five words. The last part got Calli to smile. Quoting her favorite 1987 movie brought her spirits up a little bit.

"Fine. I'll ask him. But if he says no, that entitles me to give you an ass whoopin'." She stated.

"I'll take it, as long as you relieve some stress one way or another." He then pulled the red head in for a hug.

* * *

><p>two day later<p>

* * *

><p>The Punk Princess was sleeping on a plane, sitting first class, on her way to Wichita Falls, Texas. The day before, she called Jaret and asked him if she could hang out with them for a little while. Jaret made an even better deal...go on tour with them. The tour for their newest album, Drunk Enough To Dance, was going to be huge. And Calli was what they needed.<p>

The attendant shook Calli's shouder, waking her. "Miss Torretto, we're landing."

"Thanks, Hun." She yawned. Nearly fourty-five minutes later, Calli was wandering the airport, searching for her friends. Well, she only found one, only because he was the only one sent to pick her up. Erik. He was holding up a sign that said, "Torretto, Find Me Here". She and Erik never got along. It was only because the night she met the band, they were having a party, and Erik was drunk off his ass! He walked up to Calli, not even knowing who she was, and just started groping her. And what only made it worse was that he threw up on her. The throwing up she forgave, but the sexual comments he threw at her every chance he could were what made her never forgive him for fondling her chest.

"They sent the village idiot to pick me up. That was sweet." She replied sarcastically.

"Wow, Calli. You look great. How much botox did your surgeon use this time?" Erik retorted with just as much sarcasm.

"Look, I've had a rough week. I'm emotionally confused, my friends are too clingy, and the only reason I'm here is to clear my head. And if you piss me off any more than I already am, I'll Choke Slam you off of every stage you perform on in the tour."

"Ooh, I'm so scared of the wrestling whore." Erik's remark came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Apparently, he didn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth. Calli's eyes widened. This was not how she planned to start her break. She just turned and walked outside to the Van. Erik immidiately felt like an ass. He followed Calli outside where it was starting to rain. God, if Calli and Erik ever got along, it would be a miracle.


End file.
